ZOMBIES!
by SpringBorn
Summary: Elva Baker is searching for her kidnapped sister, Audrey. She goes to Satellite searching for her where she inlists the help from Yusei and the gang. Elva's past comes back to haunt her and her new friends. Can she protect them? OCxYusei Fudo
1. Chapter 1

YU-GI-OH! 5D

ZOMBIES!!

**Author's note: **First fanfic for YU-GI-OH! 5D crossover. I'm still continuing THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! and NOT THIS AGAIN! This if for those who are YU-GI-OH! and Resident Evil fans. Constructive criticism is welcome. PLEASE REVIEW!

CHAPTER ONE

I sat on a bench in the park, watching the kids and grownups play. I was waiting for my cousins, Rua and Ruka, who are twins and 12-years-old. I leaned back and sighed, taking out a photograph of a 11-year-old girl. The girl is my sister, Audrey Baker. The picture was taken in Satellite a month ago. I smiled, seeing her carefree smile as she held the stuff bear I had made for her when she was a infant. She had her green hair that fell to her shoulders and held back with a blue bandanna. Her yellow eyes glowed with happiness. That day she was wearing her elementary school uniform, white sailor shirt with pink and white scarf, dark pink skirt, soft yellow socks and white boots. Sometime after the picture was taken, Audrey was kidnapped. I've been looking for her since.

_I'll find you, Audrey_, I thought, determination written on my face. _I promise I'll find you!_

"Hey, Elva!"

I looked up to see the twins running toward me and waving. I smiled and stood up, pocketing the picture.

"Hey!" I cried and bent down as Rua and Ruka ran into my arms. They through their arms around my neck and squeezed.

"We missed you!" they cried.

I smiled. "I missed you, too. Who are your friends?" I asked, nodding to a group of people walking towards us.

Rua and Ruka smiled widely.

"These are our friends, Elva. This is Yusei Fudo, Blitz, Tank, Nervin, Blister, and Aki," Ruka said indicating each one. I nodded to each one but it was Yusei that caught my attention.

Yusei Fudo looked to be around 18-years-old with black hair with gold highlights and blue eyes that could pierce you by just looking. He had a seriouse face that looked like he rarely smiles. He was tall with a slim build and some muscles. He looked like a fast runner but Dr. Yuki always tought me to never judge a book by it's cover.

_Cute but he looks like a sour puss_, I thought.

"Hello," I said standing. "I'm Elva Baker, I'm Rua and Ruka's cousin."

Aki, the only girl with the group walked up to me. Aki had dark violet hair with 2 long bangs than framed her pretty face. She had deep chocolate eyes. She was 3 inches shorter than I and had to tilt her head back to meet me in the eyes. We stared at each other, not saying a thing. Rua and Ruka looked between us, wondering why we were so quiet.

Finally the girl spoke.

"You work for Umbrella, don't you?" she asked in a quiet voice. I stared at her stunned.

_What the hell?!_ I thought. _How does she know?_

"How did you-? I used too before it went bankrupt in 03. Have we met?"

Aki shook her head. "No, but I've seen your picture in the newspaper in the business section. You worked for a man named Albert Wesker, the owner. You didn't look to happy, why?"

I sighed. "Let's just say I didn't agree with his ideals on some things," I replied.

Aki looked like she wanted to ask more but shut her mouth.

"Elva, where's Audrey?" Rua asked taking my hand in his and shaking it. My face fell, causing Rua and Ruka look worried. I sat back down on the bench, sighing.

"That's the reason why I'm here. Audrey's been kidnapped."

"WHAT?! By who?" Ruka asked. "Why would some kidnap Audrey? It doesn't make sense!"

"Who's Audrey? Your sister?" Tank asked, stepping forward. I looked to meet his questioning gaze. I could see in the others as well.

Tank is a big guy with messy brown hair and small brown eyes. He had a kind face that made me like him instantly.

"Yes, she's my younger sister who's 11. She was kidnapped almost 2 months ago after we visited Rua and Ruka." I took my sister's picture out of my pocket and showed them.

"What about your parents?" Blitz asked. "Do they know she was taken?"

Blitz, has short brown hair that is covered by a blue bandanna, dark eyes almost black with a beginnings of a goatee.

I shook my head, sadly.

"Our parents are dead. They died years ago when Audrey was an infant. I was only 7. We were raised by scientists that worked for Wesker," I said.

"What about your boss?"

My sadness turned to hate. They were stunned by my change of emotions. I gritted my teeth.

"That bastard doesn't give a damn about us," I growled. "Yes, if it wasn't for him we would be in an orphanage, but I still hate him. I'll never forgive him for what he has done to us."

Rua and Ruka looked at me, sadly knowing what I was talking about.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, really I didn't. I just can't stand that man."

"It's fine," Yusei said. "We'll help you find your sister."

I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Yusei. That means a lot."

"Elva, do you have a duel monsters deck?" Rua asked wanting to change the subject. I shook my head.

"No, I but I do watch it on TV sometimes. It seems interesting," I said. "Is that what you do for fun around here? I seen a lot of people playing."

"Yeah, it's fun! Yusei won the Fortune Cup and is King!" Ruka said.

I smiled.

"I didn't know I was speaking to royalty!" I joked. Yusei smiled at that making me feel warm inside.

_What the?!_ I thought stunned. _Where did this come from? Arg, I didn't come here to fall for a total stranger, I came to find my sister! Man, what am I going to do?_

"Do you have a place to stay, Elva?"

"No, I was thinking about staying in a hotel or something than I realized I don't have much money with me."

"You can stay with us!" Rua and Ruka said. "We have plenty of room, pluse we miss your cooking!"

I laughed.

"Is that the only reason why you want me to stay? You miss my cooking? Jeez, where's the love?" I asked playfully, messing with the twins hair. "I'm joking. Of course I'll stay with you."

"YAY!!"

30 mintues later...

I was all settled in my room and private bath, when I headed down stairs. I had removed my maroon jacket and hung it on the coat rack by the door way. I was ready to head to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water when I heard a SPLASH! from the pool. I looked out the window and laughed. The twins were in their bathing suits and were swimming.

"I thought I heard something," I said stepping out side. Everyone turned toward me as I came near the edge.

"Come on in, Elva! The water's fine!" Rua said before going under water.

I smiled and shook my head.

"I would if I had a su-AH!" I cried as I fell into the water with a SPLASH!

"Nice going Tank!" Blitz said, giving Tank a high five.

"Wooo hooo! Did you see her face? Priceless!" Tank said laughing hysterically.

I resurface, spitting and sputtering. I glared at the 2.

"Thanks guys," I muttered hefting myself out of the pool. I was soaking wet from head to toe. My clothes clung to me like a second skin. That was when I noticed everyone staring at me. I raised a brow, wondering why they were staring.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. I looked down at myself and gasped. My shirt had become see through and my black bra was showing!

"Oh crap!" I covered myself, heading to the house.

"Nice going you 2," Aki said, tut-tutting at Blitz and Tank. "Embarrass the poor girl, why don't you."

"Think someone should go and check on her?" Blister asked from the lounge chair.

"I'll go," Yusei said standing and heading to the house.

I was in the bed room changing when I heard a knock on the door. The door soon opened and in came Yusei. Yusei stopped in his tracks, eyes widening in surprise. I stood in the middle of the room just in my undies and bra, holding a clean shirt. My face turned bright red as I saw him stare at me.

"Y-Yusei," I stuttered. "Um..."

"Sorry, I'll wait outside," he said turning.

"Wait, you don't have to go. Just turn your back so you won't look."

He nodded and turned his back on me. I sighed heavily and pulled on my clean clothes. I wore a blue belly shirt, cut off jeans that showed off my long legs. I grabbed a towel and told him to turn around. I was toweling my hair dry when he turned.

"I didn't mean to walk in on you like that," he said. "We just wanted to know if your okay."

"I'm fine," I said. "Don't worry. I guess that was 1 way of cooling off. I'm glade I had taken my sisters picture out of my pocket before it happened."

Yusei nodded.

"That cross shaped scar on your shoulder..."

I shrugged.

"I guess you saw that, huh? I received it when I was 4. I've gotten so used to it, I sometimes I forget it's there."

"Elva, Yusei?" Rua knocked on the door before entering. "Oh, your still here. How are you feeling Elva?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," I said. I heard a grumble and turned to look at both Yusei and Rua. I laughed.

"I think I get the message. Let's go down stairs and I'll start dinner."

"Great!" Rua ran back down stairs. I smirked.

"Do they know?" Yusei asked. "About the scar?"

I shook my head.

"No, but they knew what my life was like when I worked for Wesker. They knew it was dangerous but they know better than to ask about it. It's safer that way," I explained.

"Safer?"

I smiled sadly at him.

"It's better to leave the past in the past, Yusei. I'd rather leave it at that for now."

Yusei nodded.

We headed down to the kitchen where the others waited patiently.

"So, does anyone know what they want? Or do I have to guess?" I asked, putting on a apron.

"Surprise us, Elva. Your cooking is always good," Rua said.

I grinned and headed to the refrigerator.

"Okay...is anyone allergic to certain foods that I need to know about?"

"No."

"Let's see... hm...Oh I know! How about home made pizza?" I asked, turning to the others.

"Sweet!" Tank and Blitz said.

"Haven't had pizza for a while," Aki said turning to Blister and Yusei. "What about you?"

"Sounds good," Blister said smiling at Aki. Yusei just nodded.

I looked at Blister and Aki, thinking.

_Those 2 get along good_, I thought. _For as long as I known them, anyway. Well it's none of my business. Oh well!_

"I'm on it. Want anything to drink while you wait?"

"Water."

"Juice."

"Milk, please," Rua and Ruka said.

I nodded and got the drinks.

30 seconds later, I had just put the pizza in the oven when the phone rang. I looked up to see that Rua had answered it. I started to set the table when Rua called.

"Elva, it's for you!" he said handing me the phone.

"Thanks. Hello? This is Elva Baker speaking" I answered.

"Glade to know you made it, Elva," Ada replied. I could tell that she was smiling from the tone of her voice.

I gulped, nervously.

"Ada, what is it that you want?" I asked, my back stiffening.

I could feel Yusei's gaze on my back, wondering why I was acting this way. I took a peek at the others and saw that Yusei wasn't the only one who was wondering who the caller was.

"I'm hurt Elva! And I thought we used to be good friends, too!"

I sighed, gripping the phone tighter.

"Sorry, but do you blame me?" I asked, lowering my voice. "What can I help you with?"

"Be careful, Elva, be vary careful. We both know what Wesker's capable of when he wants something," she replied her voice taking on a seriousness that Ada rarely used.

"So, he's..."

"Yes. Make sure you protect your new found family, Elva or Wesker will take them away. Like he did with your parents. " I gritted my teeth at the memory. I ran a hand through my blue/green bangs, sighing heavily.

The phone went dead.

I put the phone back on the hanger and turned to the others.

"Elva, who was it?" Rua asked worriedly.

"You look like you seen a ghost!" Ruka said, agreeing with her twin brother.

I gave them a small smile.

"An old friend, that's all. Someone I met through the company. Let's just say she's like a sister to me and has always had my back when I needed it," I said.

"You didn't sound to happy when she called," Yusei noted. I nodded.

"She calls whenever if there's a problem or if she wants something."

Yusei studied me for the longest time, taking in the seriousness on my face and how I voiced the sentences. He knew something was up but decided to keep quiet about it...for now. I gave him a grateful smile and headed back to the kitchen. Everyone looked confused as they looked between me and Yusei, wondering what has transferred between us.

"Do you think that Elva and Yusei..." Rua began, lowering his voice, talking to his sister.

"What? Do you think that they know something and not telling us? Yeah, I do," Ruka said. Rua frowned.

"I wasn't thinking that. I was thinking something else. Do you think that Yusei and Elva are in-love with each other?"

Ruka looked shocked at her brother.

"What do you mean? They barley know each other!"

"Is there something you want to share with the rest of us?" Blitz asked, leaning over the twins with a huge smirk on his face. The twins looked at him, shacking their heads.

"N-No," they said smiling sheepishly. " 'Course not!"

Blitz raised a brow but said nothing.

A few seconds later, the smell of freshly baked pizza wafted through the room.

"Smells great, Elva!" Blister said.

"Let's hope it tastes good!" I laughed. I bent down and checked the pizza. The cheese melted perfectly, the crust is golden brown, the peperoni and sauce smelled spicy. I smiled.

"Just a few more seconds and it should be done. I hope your all hungry!"

"Starving over here!" Tank said. A low rumble came from his stomach and everyone laughed. The timer dinged, signaling that the pizza was done. I grabbed the oven mitts, opened the oven, took the pizza out and placed it on the rack that waited on the counter. I took the slicer out and cut into the crust, cutting into the pizza. Once it was cut, I brought it to the table.

"I hope you enjoy every one!" I said.

"Smells great!"

"Be careful it's hot!"

"Mmmm! It's so good, right Rua?" Ruka asked her brother.

"The best! What do you think Yusei?" Rua asked.

"It's good," Yusei said taking his 2 bite of pizza. "You going to eat, Elva?"

I shook my head. "I'll eat later. I have to go and take my medication first."

"I didn't know you were taking medicine, Elva," Ruka said looking up at me. "I never seen you take anything except Advil."

"Yeah, what gives?" Rua wanted to know.

"Don't worry my sickness is under control," I said reassuring them. "All I have to do is inject my meds into me, that's all."

"How often do you need it?" Nirven asked. I had almost forgot the man. (Really, I did almost forgot. T_T Sorry!) Nervin is tall, with blue dread logs pulled back, green eyes, and glasses. It seems like the type to worry too much.

"At first it was 4 times a day but now I only need it 2 times a day. Breakfast and before dinner. I need to wait 1 hour before I can eat."

"That stinks," Tank said.

I smiled.

"So why didn't you tell us?" Aki asked, frowning.

"I know it's stupid but the reason why I didn't say anything till now is that I didn't want you to treat me different, that's all," I said.

"We won't think of you differently, Elva. It means that we care about you and if something were to happen, like your sickness were to act up, we would know how to act," Yusei said.

I blushed under his gaze but smiled.

"Thank you."

Yusei nodded, giving me a smile.

Rua and Ruka exchanged looks but said nothing.

Night came and everyone is asleep or so I thought.

I sat besides the pool, looking at the moon and stars. The stars twinkled merrily and the moons rays highlight my person. A shadow from the house, watched. It was Yusei and he wondered why I was up so late. He was ready to come out but stopped in his tracks. His blue eyes widen looked at me.

I wore a red tank top and black shorts for my pajamas. My green/blue hair was pulled up in it's usual ponytail with a gold clasp. A single tear drop earing hung from my left ear, the moon beams bouncing off the jewel. My golden eyes sparkled brightly. I wasn't beautiful but everyone said I was cute. I didn't know why they say that but I just thanked them for the complement, not seeing what they saw.

I dangled my feet in the water, feeling the coolness against my skin. I didn't know I had company till Yusei sat next to me, looking at the moon.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah," Yusei agreed. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about Audrey."

"We'll find her, Elva."

I nodded. I started to shiver. Yusei must have noticed because he took his jacket off and put it around my shoulders. I pulled the jacket around me and smiled at him.

"Thanks," I said.

He nodded.

"That woman who called you, she's connected to the company you worked for, right?" Yusei asked. "What did she want?"

"She wanted to warn me."

"About what?"

"My ex-boss, Wesker is looking for me. He's the reason why my parents are dead," I explained. "Once I heard that, I took Audrey and left. I haven't heard from him in 4 months."

"What does he want you for?" Yusei asked.

I remained silent. I pulled my feet from the water, brought my knees forward and rested my chin on my knees. Tears leaked from my eyes. Yusei looked on quietly, waiting for me tell him the reason when I was ready.

"He's the reason why I have this sickness. He caused it."

"How?"

I looked away from him, biting my lower lip. Tears streamed down my cheeks. Yusei rested a hand on my shoulder.

"If it's to hard for you to explain now, you can tell me later," he said. I still didn't meet his gaze.

"You don't understand, Yusei," I whispered. "Even if I did tell you, you probably would look at me differently."

Yusei became silent, thinking about what he would say to me.

"That's probably true, Elva, but you'll still be my friend no matter what." I looked toward him, studying him. I saw that he was speaking the truth and nodded.

"Wesker used me as an experiment," I began. "He messed with my DNA, changing it into something unrecognizable. He threaten to use Audrey as the experiment if I didn't do as he told. What he did, I feel no longer human because of it."

"What did he do?" he asked not removing his hand on my shoulder. Yusei squeezed it reassuringly and I continued.

"My senses are better than a normal humans. I have a better sense of smell like a wolf's, I can hear conversations from 100 to 400 hundred miles aways, and my speed up to the point I can outrun a bullet and live. I can lift a bus easily with 1 hand, no crane or anything. Wesker turned me into the ultimate Bio weapon for the government. He turned me into a freak!"

Yusei looked stunned but it soon turn to anger by what Wesker did to me. Wesker had taken away something important and I couldn't get it back. He now knew why I had to take those injections, it was to keep my humanity. I cried and cried, finally letting the tears come. Yusei pulled me to him and hugged me. I knew the by the way he held me awkwardly that he didn't do this often. I cried into his chest with Yusei rubbing my back, trying to sooth me.

"Your different, yes, but your still Elva Baker, sister of Audrey Baker, and cousin to Rua and Ruka. That hasn't changed and it never will. Wesker may have changed you but your still you, Elva."

I looked up at him, tears still running down my face.

"You think so?" I asked him hopefully but with some doubt as well.

Yusei nodded, smiling. "Yes."

I smiled up at him and hugged him, hard.

"Thanks Yusei."

"Your welcome."

I yawned loudly.

"Let's head back," Yusei suggested. I nodded and stood up. I handed the jacket back to him.

We headed up the stairs and stopped outside my door.

"Do you think I should tell the others?" I asked.

"It might help but it's up to you."

I nodded.

"Thanks again for listening to me."

"I'm glade you told me, Elva. I think I understand you better now," Yusei said. I smirked and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek lightly.

Yusei looked stunned with a hand on the side of his face, blushing slightly. I laughed.

"Night Yusei," I said opening the door and closing it behind me.

Yusei stood there, thinking.

"Night Elva," he said and turned to head back to his room. There was a slight smile on his face.

**Author's Note:** So what did you think? Did I do okay with Yusei? I hope so. I'll say again, constructive criticism is helpful! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

YU-GI-OH! 5D

ZOMBIES!!

CHAPTER TWO

2 days of past since I confided in Yusei. I felt better when I told him and it feels like we're better friends now.

Rua, Ruka, and the others decided that I needed a deck and is dragging me to the card shop. I was looking forward to it but I knew the dueling skills weren't that good. Watching dueling is 1 thing but actually playing is another. The store has 2 levels. The upper level is the living quarters while the bottom half is the store.

"Do you know what kind of deck you want, Elva?" Rua asked, standing next to me. Ruka was with me as well while Yusei and the guys looked around.

I tapped my chin, thinking. _What kind of deck do I want?_ I wondered. _What kind of monster do I know best? Hmmm..._

"Actually, I do know what kind of deck I want but I wondering if it's even possible to build," I said. "A zombie deck."

Rua and Ruka looked at me as if I was nuts!

"Why a zombie deck? Don't you want something cuter?" Ruka asked.

I shook my head.

"Let's just say I have a lot of experience with zombies. So is it possible?"

They nodded and dragged me to the counter where the sales clerk could help. My deck held: Plaguespreader Zombie, Goblin Zombie, Il Blud, Zombie World, Vampire Lord, Revived King Ha Des, and a few other gruesome monsters with spells and trap cards. I strapped my card holder to the belt that went that hung to my side.

Today I wore my maroon jacket, yellow short sleeved belly shirt, another belt that held up my grey jeans, and black boots. My hair was up in it's usual pony tail with the gold band and the tear drop jewel hung from my ear.

"So, get any good cards?" Aki asked from across from me.

We were at a cafe in Satellite for lunch. I sipped my water before answering.

"Yeah I did," I said. "Would you like to see?"

She nodded and I handed her my deck.

"There all zombies," she said. Tank and the others looked over Aki's shoulder to get a good look at my deck. Yusei was also looking at my deck with interest. "I guess you like zombies, huh?"

I smirked. "You can say that."

"But why zombies? Wouldn't you prefer something more girly?" Nervin wanted to know.

I laughed.

"I'm a tomboy, actually and I'm not much of a fan of cute things. I think cats and dogs are cute, but while I was being raised at Umbrella the woman who raised us was such a girly girl she locked me up in a room with nothing but cute, girly things. Audrey is somewhere between girly and athletic, so it didn't really bother her," I explained.

"So, you like bloody, gory things, huh?" Blister said.

"Yeah, I do. I seen a lot of blood and gore at the company and I'm not really affected by it."

Rua and Ruka looked at me questioningly and I realized what I said. I inwardly moaned.

"Idiot," I muttered under my breath. "Sorry but you weren't supposed to hear that."

"What do you mean by that, Elva?" Aki asked raising a brow.

"I already explained that working for Umbrella was dangerous but I didn't specify how dangerous it was really."

"Did people die?" Tank asked, sipping his juice.

I looked at them seriously before answering.

"Yes," I said. "The scientists and other workers died brutally. They were sometimes killed by their own creations."

Yusei knew that I was an experiment and knew there was more to Umbrella than the others but I only told what they did to me. I didn't tell him the full story.

"What exactly has Umbrella been working on?" Blitz asked carefully.

"Bio Weaponry."

"I think you better explain to them and me what Umbrella really is," Yusei said looking at me in the eye as he said it. "And don't leave anything out."

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. I knew this was coming.

"I'll explain everything to the best of my knowledge but I would prefer to explain it back at the house," I said.

"Is it really that bad?" Rua wanted to know.

"Yes and that's why Umbrella was closed down for a reason. It may be closed but there are people out there that is continuing it's dangerous work."

30 minutes later we were back at the house. I sat on the couch with the twins, while the others sat in arm chairs and the floor. Yusei was to my right and Aki was to my left, leaving Tank and the others on the floor. On the coffee table sat a vanilla folder with the Umbrella insignia on the front. The folder was filled wit information on Umbrella I had to keep it closed with a elastic because it was so big. Next to it was a small black leather case. It held my meds but the others didn't know that.

"I'll explain what Umbrella is before I tell you what mine and Audrey's involvment the company," I said taking the elastic off and opening the folder.

"The Umbrella Corporation is a Bioengineering Pharmaceutical company that specializes in pharmaceuticals, medical hardware, defense, and computers along with more clandestine operations utilizing genetic engineering and bio-weaponry. The company also has a more public face, producing cosmetics, consumer products and food. One of Umbrella's subsidiaries is a private military contractor with a highly-trained security force capable of rescue, reconnaissance, and para-military operations. The corporation uses the force to secure and protect its assets and high profile employees."

"Okay but what does that have to do with you and Audrey?" Aki wanted to know.

"I'm getting there," I said. "The Umbrella Corporation was founded in 1968 by Lord Ozwell E. Spencer, Sir Edward Ashford and Dr. James Marcus. Although the three men were involved in the formation of the company, they were far more interested in the potential uses of the "Progenitor virus", a new type of virus the 3 men discovered in 1960's."

"Ashford died in 1968 and Spencer took control of Umbrella for the next 30 years, creating multiple research facilities. And those facilities created the viruses that destroyed Raccoon City."

"What sort of viruses?" Blister asked curiously.

I looked down at my feet, thinking, reliving through what Wesker and Umbrella did to me and my sister. Rua and Ruka placed their hands on my shoulder, rubbing it, trying to sooth me. I sighed heavily.

"Just take it slowly, Elva," Ruka said calmly.

"Yeah, just take it 1 step at a time," Rua agreed.

"Maybe we should wait," Aki suggested seeing the pained expression on my pale face. "If it's causing her this much pain, we shouldn't push her."

"Elva..." Nervin began. "If it's too painful for you to remember..."

I shook my head.

"No," I began. "The pain will only increase if I don't explain it."

"Just don't push yourself so hard," Yusei said.

I nodded before starting again, taking slow even breaths.

"The facilities were created to test the G-virus, T-virus, Nemeses parasite and few others. They were bioweapon viruses."

"What?!" Aki asked, stunned. "They were creating Bioweapons? As in liveing, breathing weapons?"

"Yes and Marcus was killed by his own partner Spencer. Spencer started to mistrust Marcus and ordered Albert Wesker, my ex-boss to kill him" I explained. "10 years after Marcus was killed disaster came to Umbrella. Marcus, who was thought to be dead, came back with the help of the T-virus and exacted his revenge by releasing the virus in the facility, turning the workers into zombies."

"Whoa hold on!" Nervin interupted making a time out signal with his hands. "Zombies? You for real? Real zombies? Come on!"

I looked at him calmly, smirking.

"I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't seen a real zombie," I said. "Trust me I know how it sounds but it's true. All of it. That is 1 nightmare that I really don't want to live through again!"

"What happens next?" Yusei asked.

"The zombies reeked havoc on the facilities. Marcus released the zombies into the city, destroying everything in their path. Men, women, children, elderly, no one was spared. Wesker and Spencer left, planing on taking their research with them. Wesker created a group called S.T.A.R.S. I was among them. His plan was to lead us to the Arklay, 1 of the facilities, to obtain battle data. My partner was a girl named Rebbecca Chambers and Billy Coen who later joined our group."

"We stopped the plan and the facility was destroyed but that was only the beginning of the ever lasting nightmare."

"Millions were lost in the next 5 years and finally Umbrella was shut down," I said with a glazed look. "I had thought it was over for good but it was just the beginning. Spencer is dead but Wesker is still alive."

"Okay but I still don't see how this includes you and Audrey," Blister said.

I smiled sadly at him.

"Wesker continued to experiment with Bioweaponry and I was one of the 1st test subjects."

All of them looked had the look of horror on their faces. Yusei, who knew about it already had the look of disgust on his handsome and serious face.

"Why did he...?" Rua asked.

Tears of sadness and hatred streamed down my face, shocking everyone. I wiped the tears away but they just kept on coming.

"If I didn't let him use me he would have used Audrey for his sick experiments," I sniffed. "Audrey is my sister and I'm supposed to look after her. Becuase of what Wesker did to me, I no longer feel human. That's the reason why I have to give myself injections. It's to help to keep the virus in check."

I picked up the case with my medician and unzipped it. I pulled the cover back, revealing 5 small viles of green liquid and needle.

"And if you don't get the injections on time?"

"I'll start to mutate and turn into the weapon that Wesker wanted me to be. A mindless, blood thirsty weapon with no memories of who I was. I'll kill anyone if they get in my way. It wouldn't matter if its, family, friends, or neighbors, the need to feed, the need to kill will over ride everything else."

"That's the reason why you never said anything," Rua said looking pale and scared.

I nodded sadly.

"Yes. I didn't want to lose what little friends I had," I said. "Letting you know this puts everyone in danger. I'm a threat to you and I should leave."

"What?!"

"But you can't!"

"I have already made up my mind. If I stayed here you'll be in danger and not just because of me, either. Wesker is looking for me and will do anything to get me back. He'll kidnap you, threaten you, use you against me to get what he wants. Don't you see? It's not safe to be around me."

"But-!" Rua and Ruka began, tears welling up in their eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said standing. I started to leave when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned to see Yusei there. His grip on my wrist tightened, forcing me to look at him.

"Yusei...please, let go."

"I can't do that, Elva," he said. I turned away from him, not wanting him to see the tears run down my face.

"The twins need you, Elva. You can't just leave them."

"I know that!" I yelled. "If Wesker were to take them, he'll use them against me. Their lives would be endanger! If Rua and Ruka were killed because of me, I don't know what I would do! I lost Audrey, I won't lose anyone else!" I ripped my wrist out of his grasp and ran.

"Elva!"

I pushed the doors open and ran outside. It must have started raining when we were inside, because my clothes became soaked instantly. I didn't know where I was running to but I knew I had to get away. I didn't want to endanger my new found friends, especially Yusei. I may have barley met him but I had grown to like and respect him. Hell, I had a crush on him! I knew Yusei could never love a freak like me. That thought made me run even faster. I ran deeper and deeper into Satellite.

Back at the house...

"We have to find her!" Ruka said, crying and clinging to Aki. "She has to scared and lonely. We just have to find her!"

Rua clung to the other side of Aki, crying into her pink spring dress. Aki did her best to comfort the twins but failing in the process. She too was also worried.

"What are we going to do?" Aki asked.

"We split up," Blitz said. "Aki, you stay with the twins. Elva may come back after she settles down but with this rain and her last injection of the day coming, we have to hurry."

"I'll stay with Aki and the twins," Blister said standing next to Aki and the twins.

"Please Yusei," Ruka said looking at her friend. "You have to find her."

"We will find her, Ruka," Yusei assured her. "Let's go."

The guys set out. Tank, Blitz took the east and north of Satellite, Yusei took south, leaving west for Nervin. They looked in alley ways, stores, cafe's, everywhere but no sign. Yusei looked farther south, towards New Domino, hoping that I would be there. The rain started to pour now, sending people scurrying into stores and their homes. Yusei sped through the streets on his Duel Runner, searching for his runaway friend. Finally Yusei stopped by the docks, stunned to see me there.

"Elva!" he cried, stopping his runner, taking off his helmet and ran towards me.

I was soaked to the bone, watching the moon rise over the rain clouds. With the rain pounding on the docks I didn't hear the heavy thuds of boots coming from behind. A pair of strong hands grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around. I was surprised to see Yusei there, soaked and looking relieved to see that I was okay.

"Uh...Yusei, what are you doing here?" I asked. I turned and saw an abandon were house with the door wide open. "Come on!" I grabbed his hand and dragged Yusei to the were house.

"What are you doing in the rain?"

"I could ask you the same," he said, water dripping from his hair, face, and clothes. "Why did you run off like that? Everyone is worried."

I looked away from his piercing gaze. I wrapped my arms around me, looking at the rain.

"I was scared, alright. I was plain scared," I said.

"Scared about us rejecting you? How could you think that, Elva? We're your friends. Friends stick together no matter what."

I still didn't look at him, thinking about what he said. It made sense, I knew, but I was still doubtful. Yusei saw the doubt on my face and knew he had to prove it to me somehow that he and the others were really my friends.

"Elva look at me," Yusei commanded gently. I turned slowly to look at him.

"Friends look out for each other. And the fact we been looking for you proves it. Come back with me." I looked away from him again. Yusei gently put a gloved hand under my chin and turned it so I looked at him in the eyes. His blue eyes showed the truth behind his words and I believed him.

"Your still my friend, even knowing what I am?" I asked. "Why would you want to be friends with a freak?"

"First of all, your not a freak, Elva, so stop thinking like that," he said sternly. "Secondly, your a great friend. You proved that, to all of us. You care about your friends, Elva. That's why you didn't say anything about your connection to Umbrella."

My gaze soften and smile slowly appeared. Yusei smiled in return, happy that I was coming around.

"Thank you, Yusei. Thank you."

We turned to watch the rain for a few more seconds, enjoying each others company.

"So, what's the connection between Aki and Blister? Are they dating?" I asked, curiously.

Yusei chuckled.

"Oh, they're not dating but you can tell they have feelings for each other," he said.

I smirked. "They make a cute couple. I'm almost jealous."

Yusei raised a brow.

"You jealous? I never thought you of the jealous kind."

I laughed.

"No, not that," I said. "I'm jealous because they have each other even if they don't know it yet. While my crush barley knows me. I'm probably not his type anyway."

"Do I know him?" he asked. It was my turn to raise a questioning brow.

"Your not jealous are you, Yusei?" I asked in a teasing matter.

Yusei didn't laugh and I wondered if I hit a nerve there.

"Sorry I didn't..."

Yusei silenced me by pressing his mouth against mine. I was surprised but returned the kiss. Yusei wrapped his arms around me, pressing me against him. I rested my hands on his chest, eyes closed. His kiss was slow and sweet. Yusei was hesitant at first but warmed up once I kissed him back. I moaned into the kiss. I could feel his arms around me tighten as the kiss deepened. Yusei moved 1 hand to grip the back of my head and deepened the kiss even more. I was on cloud 9! I never been this happy for a long time. Everything around us seem to disappear till it was just us, standing there.

The only thing I could think about was the smell of rain on his skin, the way he held me against him gently, his warm and inviting kiss. His lips were warm and soft, pressing against mine. Finally we pulled away, breathing heavily against the other. We looked at each other, seeing the emotions in our eyes. I knew at that moment I had fallen in-love and I knew Yusei was as well.

"Yusei," I whispered. "I..."

Yusei silenced me with a gloved finger, pressing it against my lips. I looked at him, questioningly. He leaned forward and kissed me again. I smiled into the kiss.

"I think I've fallen for you, Elva Baker," he whispered. I giggled, feeling his hot breath against my cold skin.

"I think I have as well."

I rested my head on his shoulder, smiling. Yusei wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close, his chin resting on my head.

"I thinks it's time I brought you home," he said.

"Your right. I bet Rua and Ruka are worried about us," I replied. "But I don't want to leave."

Yusei smirked.

"Come on, let's go."

10 minutes later...

"ELVA!!" cried Rua and Ruka as they threw their arms around my neck, crying in relief. I held them tightly to me, whispering slowly to them.

"It's okay," I said soothingly. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

The others looked on, happy I was had returned safely.

"Where did you find her, Yusei?" Aki asked standing next her now boyfriend, Blister.

"Yeah, we looked everywhere," Tank said.

"I found her at the docks, soaking wet," Yusei explained.

"I'm glade she back."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

I looked past the twins heads to smile at the others. Once the twins stopped crying, I stood up.

"I'm sorry to have worried everyone," I began. "I thought you would hate me once I told the truth."

"We don't hate you, Elva," Aki said.

I smiled and nodded.

"I know that now. Thanks to you, I now have the strength to look for Audrey and fight against Wesker for the last time."

"We'll be there to help," Blitz said.

"All the step of the way," Nervin agreed.

"We'll help, too!" the twins said.

"We're in this together!" Aki said, smiling.

Yusei strode up next to me, placing an arm around my waist, holding me close to him. Rua and Ruka grinned widely. Blitz and the other whistled and laughed. Aki gave me an encouraging smile.

"We fight together," Yusei said. "From now on."

I felt happy, knowing I had my friends there to help. I smiled and rested my head on Yusei shoulder.

"Thank you, all of you. I no longer feel alone and the weight on my shoulders as lifted...somewhat," I said.

Everyone laughed.

Rua and Ruka yawned, tiredly. I laughed.

"Someone's tired. Come on you 2, off to bed."

"Okay," Ruka said heading toward the stairs.

"Tuck us in?" Rua asked, tugging on my hand.

"Sure," I said. They smiled and ran up the stairs to get dressed for bed.

Once the twins were tucked in and fast asleep, I headed to my own room. Aki is staying the night with Blister, while the others went to their own rooms. I just slipped on my pajamas when there was a Knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called.

"I thought you be asleep by now," Yusei said walking in. "You have to be tired."

I smiled.

"I am," I said. "Shouldn't you be in bed as well?"

Yusei shrugged. I smirked and walked over to him.

"You can stay with me if you want," I offered. That brought a smile to his face.

Yusei pulled of his jacket, boots, socks, shirt, and pants. The only thing he wore was his black and red boxers. I pulled the sheets back and got in. Yusei followed suit and pulled the sheet over us. I snuggled up to him, resting my head on his chest. Yusei wrapped his arm around me.

"Comfurtable?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good night, Elva."

"Good night, Yusei."

None of us knew the horror would start soon. The invasion has started and people from both Satellite and New Domino would die. And we would lose a good friend and relative.

**Author's Note:**So what did you think? Yusei and Elva are together! Who do you think will die? Any guesses? The answers will be revealed in ch.3! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

YU-GI-OH! 5D

ZOMBIES!!

CHAPTER THREE

Breakfast was excitable. Everyone was laughing and talking excitingly. I was serving breakfast when the door bell rang.

"Wonder who that is," I wondered setting down the plate of pancakes on the table. "Any of you expecting company?"

"No," Rua and Ruka said. I looked at the others.

"Not us," Aki said, sipping her tea.

"Huh." I left the kitchen and headed to the living room. I rested my hand on the door nob and froze. The scent of blood was heavy and I could hear my stomach rumble hungrily.

"Shit," I muttered.

"Everything okay out there?" Tank asked poking his head around the corner.

I didn't answer. Yusei and the others soon joined Tank in the living room. I gulped and turned the nob, slowly opening the door. I gasped.

"Ada!" I cried, shocked to see my friend there, bleeding and wounded. Her red dress was ripped in places and her hair was a mess. Ada leaned heavily against the doorway, breathing heavily.

"E-Elva..." she muttered in a weak voice. Ada wavered and fell forward. I caught her just in time. Ada was out like a light.

"Ada! Rua, Ruka go and grab the first aid kit!" I ordered.

The twins nodded and bounded up the stairs. I gently picked up Ada and headed to the couch.

"Can someone grab some towels and water?"

Aki nodded and left. Ada's blood stained the apron and through my clothes. Aki returned with some towels and unraveled them, placing them on the couch. I set Ada on the couch, her head resting on the arm rest. The twins came back with the first aid kit and I took it from them. I knelt down and dipped the edge of 1 of the towels in the water and started to clean the blood off.

"Who is she?" Blitz asked.

"Her name is Ada Won," I explained. "She used to work for Wesker and was my only friend at the company."

"Where did she get those wounds?" Nervin asked.

"I don't know."

Once the blood was cleaned off, I began to clean the wounds and bandage them.

"Why is she here?" Aki wanted to know. "And how did she know you were staying here?"

"Ada has contacts. That she uses her feminine charm to get her way," I said finishing with the bandages.

"You could sense her coming, didn't you?" Yusei asked.

"Yes. I could smell the blood."

"So, what now?" Aki asked.

"We wait," I replied sitting on the floor next to the couch.

Everyone nodded. Yusei was sitting next to me, his around my shoulders and my head on his shoulder.

"Are you 2 really that close? I mean, you and Ada?" Blister asked standing next to where Aki sat in the arm chair.

"Yes, she my friend. When I first went through the experimentation's that Wesker did, it was Ada who was there for me. Audrey didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that I was hurt and in pain. The pain was so bad, I cried into the waking hours."

Ada moaned and shifted in her sleep. I turned to look at her, sighing.

"Seeing her like this brings up those memories. It pains me, knowing I can't do anything for her," I said sadly.

"You did what you could, Elva," Yusei said.

"He's right you know," Ada said sitting up, gritting her teeth painfully.

"ADA!" I cried happily. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. I'm guessing this your cousins house?"

I nodded.

"What happened?"

Ada's dark eyes met with my gold ones. The message was sent and I understood. I gritted my teeth in agitation.

"I see. Has it started?" I asked.

"What do you mean by that, Elva?" Rua and Ruka asked.

"What started? What are we talking about?" Nervin asked, fidgeting in his seat.

"No, not yet. We have 2 hours before he releases them," Ada replied.

I nodded, standing.

"Elva what's wrong?" Yusei asked, sensing that something horrible will happen soon.

"Wesker...he's here. He found me. He brought some "friends" with him," I said. "Where's the nearest gun store?"

"Guns? Why would you need...?" Blitz asked.

"Zombies."

Ada and I nodded.

"Yes. All hell will break lose in 2 hours. It's just enough time for us to grab some gear."

"The nearest gun store is a half a mile from here. Andy sells the best," Blister said.

"Good. Think you can fight a few corpses?"

Ada smirked.

"I can manage," she said. I held out my hand and Ada took. I pulled her up to her feet.

"Let's go," I said. I noticed that Yusei and the others were also on their feet.

"We're coming, too," Yusei said.

I nodded, grimly. "Think you can handle a gun? Think you can shoot a zombie, who was at 1 time human, in the head?" I asked seriously.

"We'll have no choice," Tank said.

"Tell us what to do," Aki said.

"Fist of all let's get you some clothes, Ada. We'll explain on the way."

30 minutes later, we were at the store. Not only did the gun store carried guns, it also carried camp equipment: first aid kits, sleeping bags, flash lights, etc. It also carried out door clothing. Ada picked out a simple out fit: A red tank top, black tight fitting pants, and comfortable black boots. I also had a new outfit I wore a dark chocolate brown tank top, blue slim fitting jeans with ripps at the knee's, and black combat boots. I wore a tactical belt, 2 leg holsters, 2 more holsters, 1 on my back and the other at my left side of my chest.

Ada and I carried P-14'S (I carried 2 of them), H&K MP5K 9mm, and a Mossberg 590 "Compact Cruiser". Yusei and the others were set up with Remington 870's and a Desert Eagle. Each of us had a separate backpack filled with extra ammo, water bottles, food, and first aid kits. I had Rua and Ruka equipped with hunting knives but those were used in emergencies only if they were separated from the group.

"Okay, so now what?" Nervin asked, carrying his gun awkwardly.

"Practice," Ada and I said. "We have to know where your strengths lie when the outbreak starts. Can we use the shooting rang?"

"Go right ahead," the man at the counter said.

We headed to the back room the shooting rang.

"Okay, so now what?" Blister asked.

Ada and I stood in front of them, arms crossed.

"Lesson #1 how to load a gun," Ada replied, her usual flirtatiousness gone and was replaced by a hardness that I heard at least twice since we been friends.

"Man, she looks scary," Rua said.

"Yeah," Ruka agreed. "Elva, too."

Blister and Blitz sweat dropped. "I never seen Elva this serious before," they said.

"I heard that," I said, smirking.

"Oops!"

"Anyway, when loading your gun you have to push the magazine catch," I said, pointing to the button that was located near the trigger. "It releases the magazine from the bottom. That's where you put the bullets."

"What else?" Yusei asked, learning faster than the others. Well maybe not, I noticed that Blister and Blitz were just as quick. Aki, Tank, and Nervin were the only ones that were confused. I had to help them located the catch. Once that was done, Ada and I started to tell them about the safety lock.

"If the safety lock in in place, you can't shoot," Ada explained. "Once it's unlocked, the gun becomes twice as dangerous. Never point your gun at some some when your cleaning it. Always treat it as if it was loaded even when it's not."

Ada turned towards me, smirking. "Your turn, partner."

"My pleasure," I said. "Now comes the fun part. We get to practice. Behind me is your targets with pictures of zombies. The only way to kill a zombie is to shoot them in the head."

"I have a question," Aki said. "If Zombies are supposed to be dead..."

"Go on, Aki."

"Well, why do we have to shoot them in the head? Couldn't we just kill them another way?"

"Zombies are the reanimated corpse with only 1 desire: to feed. Just 1 bite, just 1 scratch from a zombie will turn you. Yes, it won't happen right away but it'll kill you slowly. Once you're dead, it'll only take a few seconds for you to come back as 1 of them," Ada explained. "You'll go after anyone, you won't have memories of who you were. You'll be driven to feed, that's all."

"The brain, Aki is the weakest point on a zombie," I said. "Once the brain is destroyed, the zombie will be dead for good."

Aki nodded in understanding.

Ada leaned toward me. "She shouldn't be here," she whispered. "She's too innocent and so are the twins. They'll be scared for life."

"Everyone here will be. Remember when we first started? We had nightmares for months!"

"Better tell them how hard it is."

I nodded. I headed toward the 1 of the targets behind me. I took 1 of my guns from my hip holster and with 1 hand, I aimed and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the head, going through the thine material. I craned my neck to look at the others.

"Shooting a target is easy," I replied. "But shooting a zombie, who used to be a living, breathing person is harder than you think. But you have to remember that they're no longer humans. Zombies will attack you without hestitating at all. You have to harden your heart and pull the triger. If you don't they're may not be a second chance. Any questions?"

"How do you do it?" Nervin wanted to know. "How do you harden your heart so? How do you do it? How can you kill a zombie, knowing it used to be human? Does it become easier after each kill?"

I looked at Nervin with a calm look.

Everyone looked at me, waiting. I could feel Ada's gaze on me, urging me to answer. We both knew the answer to that awful question.

"No," I whispered. "It does not get easy. As to how I do it, how Ada and I do it, we shut down, we act on autopilot, our emotions fade away. We don't feel a thing. It may seem cruel to some of you, but it's the only way. Becoming a zombie is worse than death."

Nervin nodded, but I could tell he didn't like it. I sighed.

"We done it for so long, killing zombies is like a second nature to us. We were trained to kill zombies. Wesker, he brought zombies for us to practice."

"It's sickening," Blister said looking pale.

"It's just wrong," Aki whispered.

"Want to know what's worse?" I asked.

"No, not really," Tank replied.

"Humans are the greediest, most selfish race on this planet. You may not want to hear it but it's the truth."

"That's a little harsh, Blitz said, frowning. "But then again, it's a harsh world out there."

"And it's only getting harsher," I replied. "We better get practicing. We only have an hour left."

The next hour was spent practicing. Ada and I went around, helping them. We had to correct them when their aim was too low or too high. Most of the guns were equipped with lasers, so shooting through the heads was getting better. The clock in the room ticked away. The count down to the invasion was getting closer and closer with each tick. Aki, Tank, and Nervin were the 1's that needed the most help. We did what we could to help, but the chances of them getting better in the next 10 minutes were slim. We prayed that they would get better when the action started, we could only hope.

"Alright, that's enough for now," I said. "Reload your guns everyone and we'll head back to the shop to replace the ammo that was used. We need as much ammo as we can carry."

"Give us the 411, Elva," Blister said. "What do we do when we meet up with a zombie? How do we know when someone is infected?"

"Bite and nail marks on the body," Ada replied, checking the magazine of her P-14. "As for seeing a zombie, don't hesitate just aim for the head."

Blister nodded.

I turned to the twins. "Rua and Ruka, you 2 need to stay close to the group, okay?" I said. "If some how you do get separated from the group, find a safe place and stay there till we find you."

"Right," they said. "But what if we meet up with a zombie?"

"Run. Run fast as you can and that goes for everyone here. Zombies are slow but if they come in a big group, run."

My watched beeped loudly. I looked at it. 1:00 clock, show time.

"It's time," I said flatly. "Let's go."

CRASH!

The sound of glass splintering caught our attention. I turned and saw the man named Andy being attacked by a zombie. I kicked the door open and shot the zombie in the head, blood splattering every where. It moaned before going limp. It was dead and so was Andy. There bodies were entwined and laid on the counter, class cracking under the weight.

"My god" Aki whispered, stunned. I turned to her.

"God didn't do this, Aki," I said emotionless. "Humans did."

"She made it look like it was a walk in the park," Nervin said, stunned.

"Whoa," Blitz whistled.

I turned away, scanning the area. I heard screams of pain and terror coming from outside. A moan came from my right and a zombie jumped at me.

"Elva!" screamed the twins. I didn't flinch. I simply raised my gun and shot. The zombie fell to the ground dead. It's brains leaked out from the wound, soaking the brown rug of the store.

"You okay?" Yusei asked, walking up to me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

_Flash Back (2 years before meeting Yusei and the others. Elva is 16-years-old and Ada is 24-years-old.)_

_"Ada, watch out!" _

_Ada ducked as a bullet whizzed by her ear, hitting the zombie in the head, brains splattered on the chrome wall. That was the last 1. I slide to my knees, holding my gun in my shacking hands. My whole body shook from fear. I stared blankly at the dead zombie. I was sweating and breathing heavily. Ada placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her, fearfully. _

_"It's over, Elva," she whispered. "It's okay."_

_I nodded numbly before throwing my arms around her neck, sniffling and crying silently. Ada put her arms around me, holding me. I shivered, violently. Ada rubbed my back, trying to sooth me. _

_The door opened and in came Wesker and Krauser. Krauser took 1 look at me and smirked. _

_"I knew she was too weak," he gloated. "She's some weapon."_

_"Shut up, jackass," Ada snapped. "She's still a child."_

_I heard Krauser's remark and it pissed me off. I took my hunting knife and with a flick of my hand, the blade sunk into the wall, 1 inch away from his face. A small thin line of red appeared on his left cheek. Krauser looked surprised. Wesker smirked. My eyes narrowed, threateningly, breathing heavily. _

_"Don't bait her, Krauser," Wesker said, striding forward. "I see your still shaken, Elva. We'll have to work on that."_

_I turned my face away, face hot with anger and fear. _

_"I bet your hungry. Ada take her to the cafeteria to join her sister."_

_Wesker turned and left the room. Krauser glared at me before leaving. Ada helped me stand on shaky legs. I gained my balance and retrieved my knife. I sliped it back into my boot and walked out of the room with Ada right behind me. We entered the left corridor and headed to the elevator. The doors opened and a group of scientist came out. Ada and I stood off to the side, waiting. The scientists left and we stepped onto the elevator. Ada pushed level 8 and we moved downwards. _

_"Elva!" Audrey waved us over from her table. _

_Audrey, my 10-year-old sister, wore a pink tank top with black shorts and sneakers. Her green hair was pulled back by a head band. Her gold eyes shown merrily when she saw us. _

_"About time!" she huffed, folding her arms. "You almost breakfast."_

_"Sorry, kid," I replied sliding into the booth. "Training."_

_Audrey became worried. _

_"You okay?"_

_I nodded, not meeting her gaze. Ada sighed turning to talk to Audrey. The food came and we started to eat silently. Audrey and Ada knew that I wasn't the most talkative person after training so they gave me my space. I drank my coffee and took a bite of my french toast. I could feel Audrey's worried gaze on me but said nothing. We had just finished eating when the sirens began. Red lights flashed and the mechanical voice of the White Queen came over the intercom. _

_"Warning, Warning. All personal please head to the exits. This in not a drill. All personal please head to the exits," she said emotionless. I jumped up from my seat and turned to Ada. _

_"Watch over her," I said. Ada nodded. _

_"I will," she said. "Let's go Audrey."_

_"Elva, please come with us!" Audrey cried. "Please!" _

_"I can't Audrey," I replied. "I have a job to do." With that I ran out of the room, hearing Audrey's pleas screaming behind me. _

_I sprinted down the hall and my watch communicator activated. _

_"I suppose your heading to do your job," Krauser smirked. "It's an out break on level 2. Back up will be waiting."_

_"They better be," I growled. Krauser's image disappeared and the screen went blank. I forced myself to go faster, running past the scurrying scientists and other personal. I took the stairs to level 2 and crashed through the long corridor. The men were already there and so wasn't Wesker and Krauser. I was given a pump shot gun with 12 extra boxes of ammo. I put on a tactical vest and made sure I had my knife. _

_"You know what you have to do," Wesker said calmly. _

_I nodded grimly. _

_"I know," I said coldly. "Let's go."_

_The doors to the lab opened and we went in. There was 6 of us in all, well trained and knew what was behind those doors. The 1 zombie attacked and was killed. Bullets went flying and the dead bodies piled up. Blood splattered everywhere. I shot the last zombie and blood splattered on my face, neck, and vest. My eyes had turned cold, lifeless. My mind had shot down and the weapon that Wesker wanted came out to play. The group and I made a quick scan to make sure that were no zombies left. _

_The deed was done and I had turned. From that point on, I never shivered or cried after training again. I became the killing machine that Wesker wanted. I was no longer the same Elva Baker after that. And that was when the horror truly began for me and Audrey._

_End Flash Back_

"Elva, you okay?" Yusei asked waving his hand over my face. There was worry in his usual calm voice and I snapped out of it. I blinked and shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm," I replied. "Flash back, that's all."

"You going to be able to fight?" Ada wanted to know.

"Yes." Yusei looked at me, wondering if I was telling the truth. I smiled for his sake and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Yusei gripped my hand tightly, his way of telling me that he was here and he wasn't going to leave my side.

"Everyone ready?" I asked.

The others nodded and we headed out. We were greeted by a gruesome sight. Buildings were on fire, cars, trucks, Dueling Runners were over turned, lying on their sides, abandon by their owners. People ran around, screaming, being chased by the living dead. Dead bodies littered the streets of Domino. The once blue sky was blackened by smoke and the air held the smell of blood, decaying bodies, and death. Rua and Ruka huddled close to Aki and Blister. Aki gagged and covered her nose.

"It's stinks," she said, still gagging.

"It's only going to get worse," Ada said.

I scanned the streets, looking for a way to safety. I spotted a deserted alleyway but knew it would be too dangerous. I sighed and looked down the streets again before coming to a decision.

"We're heading out," I said. "Remember, stay close."

They nodded. We ran past zombies, who lumbered toward us, trying to reach us, wanting to take a bit out of us. We had enough ammo to last us till we reach the next town but we had to be careful. The sun had started to dip, night was falling fast. We were tired and hungry. The twins were fading from running to long.

"We...can't...keep...running..." Aki panted, leaning forward, hands resting on her knees.

"I know, sweetie," Blister said, resting his hand on her shoulder. "But we have to keep going. At least till we can find a place to stay for the night."

"That...sounds like a...plan" Tank gasped.

Rua and Ruka yawned, tiredly. I knew we should push on but with the way that everyone was panting, we wouldn't last through the night. We had to find somewhere to hole up till dawn.

"Ada, stay with them," I said. "I'm gonna see if I can't find us a place to stay."

Ada nodded.

"Shouldn't someone go with you?" Nervin asked, sitting next to the twins. "Just in case?"

"I'll go," Yusei said. I nodded and we headed forward.

"How you holding up?" I asked, looking around. We were 2 blocks away from the others but didn't go any further than that.

"Fine. You?"

I shrugged. "I barley feel the drain but it's there."

"What happened back there?" Yusei wanted to know, indicating to the scene at Andy's. "You went silent all of the sudden. You had this dazed look on your face. I started to worry."

"Flash back, like I said. I remembered when I was 16 and how scared I was back then."

Yusei was silent, waiting for me to continue. He kept pace with me, while we looked for a place to stay. The moon rose high in the sky. The sky still had black smoke, covering more than half of the stars.

"It was after breakfast when the alarm came. Ada and I had finished training before and went to join Audrey. The alarm came and I was called for work. The personnel were evacuated, Ada and Audrey among them," I explained. "I was sent in with back up and entered the room where the accident happened. A scientist had dropped a vile that contained 1 of the viruses. The virus killed the workers and turned them to zombies."

"We killed the zombies and waited for the clean up crew to come. Everyone realized that I wasn't shaking after the incident. Wesker immediately knew what happened. I had turned into the weapon he wanted me to be. After that I wasn't really the same."

"So then what happened?"

"It went down hill from there. You know the rest," I said. "This looks like a good place to stay."

We stopped at a 1 level house. It had windows all around and it was dark inside. Yusei and I walked cautiously tot he house and stopped. I place my ear to the door, listening. Nothing. I looked at Yusei and nodded. Yusei nodded back and pressed his back to the wall, gun ready and waiting. I had my gun out and kicked the door opened. I looked around the area, straining my ears. The place was dark and it looked like it was abandon. I signaled for Yusei to follow and began to look around. Yusei was right behind me as I entered the kitchen.

"It looks like the owner just upped and left," Yusei replied, looking at the spilled mail and over turned table.

"Looks like it," I agreed. "Let's keep looking."

We looked through every room, concluding that it was empty and safe...for now. We started to head back. Yusei was silent through the whole walk and I wondered if something was bothering him. I wanted to ask but I didn't want to pry. If something was wrong it was up to Yusei if he wanted to talk. I wasn't really sure if it was my right to ask. We only been together for a day, almost 2 and we were still getting comfortable with eachother. We both agreed to take it slow for now.

"There you are," Blitz said looking up as we neared. "We were worried."

"Sorry," I said. "We found a place to stay for the night."

Rua and Ruka were sound asleep when we got there. Blitz and Blister carried the twins, so the rest of us could have free hands if we met up with more zombies. We entered the house and put the twins in a room that was closet to the living room with the door open.

"Who's going to take first watch?" Blister asked.

"I will," I volunteered. "We'll take turns taking watch. Blitz will you take the second?"

"Yeah," he said. I nodded.

"Better get some sleep everyone. We have another long day ahead of us."

2 hours later...

I leaned against the couch, keeping my eyes and ears peeled. I felt tired but I somehow kept my eyes open. I sighed and looked around the room. We had agreed that at least 2 people should stay in the room with Rua and Ruka. Blitz and Nervin agreed to room with the twins. Blister and Aki shared a room with Tank and Ada. Yusei slept to my right, not wanting to leave me alone. I smiled warmly at his sleeping face. I gently moved away a few strands of hair that fell in his face, feeling the softness of his skin.

_He looks so peaceful_, I thought fondly. _We may only know each other for a few days but I had grown to love him. I never thought a stranger would have that kind of effect on me. Somehow** this** boy broke through my barriers. He makes me feel safe._

Yusei moaned in his sleep but didn't wake up. I let my finger trace the gold mark on his left cheek, wondering what it meant but never asked. I sighed and turned my gaze back toward the windows, watching and waiting. I still had 3 hours left before I could go and get Blitz but knowing me I would let him sleep till morning. The virus in not only made me faster and stronger, with better hearing and eye sight, I had the ability to stay awake for an entire week without getting sleep.

Yusei stirred, his blue eyes opening. He looked up and yawned, covering his mouth. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, his back pressing against the leather couch.

"What are you doing up?" I asked. "You should still be sleeping."

"Couldn't sleep," Yusei replied.

I nodded. "Something bothering you?"

"..."

I sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, turning to look at him. "It may help."

"...I..."

I looked at him, waiting. I knew something was up but didn't know what.

"Is it because of the situation we're in? Fighting zombies? Or is it something else?"

"Something else," Yusei said, not meeting my gaze. I stared at him worriedly. I rested a hand on his cheek, turning his head to look at me.

"Yusei, please if it's something I can you with, talk to me," I pleaded. "Your making me worried. Does it have to do with us, is that it?"

"Yes."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not you, Elva. I'm just not used to having a girlfriend," he said. I smiled at him, relieved.

"That's something that every couple goes through, Yusei," I said. "Your my 1st boyfriend, too. It takes time and patience, from both ends. Not only that both partners have to communicate and be truthful to the other. The most important ingredient to any relationship is trust."

Yusei raised a brow.

"If I'm your first how come you know so much about this kind of thing?"

"It's a girl thing plus I've been watching the scientists and their partners."

"Oh," he said, smiling.

"I mean it, Yusei," I said gently but sternly. "If you need to talk, I'm all open."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good."

Yusei smirked, leaned forward and kissed me. I smiled and returned the kiss.

"How much longer till your shift is over?" Yusei asked, wrapping an arm around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"2 and 28 minutes," I said. "You should go back to sleep. You'll need the energy."

"I'll go back to sleep when you shift is done."

"Stubborn."

Morning came and everyone was up and already eaten. After breakfast, we headed out. The streets were eerily quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the sounds of our boots crunching and our steady breathing. Rua and Ruka were in the middle of the group with Aki. Blister was in the back with Blitz, Tank and Nervin were on the sides, and Ada and Yusei were up in front with me.

The houses and stores on the side looked like skeletons, dead and silent. We haven't run into anyone, not even a zombie. I started to get worried, real worried. I strained my ears, trying to detect anything live but came up with nothing. I sniffed the air but it didn't help. The stench of rotting corpses messed up my scent.

At the corner of my eye I saw a shadow among the houses. I turned my head sharply, spotting a flash of something white and yellow.

I narrowed my eyes. _Was that a person just now?_ I wondered, taking another sniff at the air. _Definitely human._

I stopped, looking at the area where the shadow was. Every stopped when they saw me.

"What did you see?" Ada asked, tensing.

"Cover me," I said, racing towards the shadow.

"Elva, don't...!" Rua and Ruka cried. They were ready to come after me when Blitz and Blister grabbed them by the their jackets.

The shadow saw me coming and started to run away. I chased after it till we came to a dead end.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Are you a survivor? Come out where I can see you."

A man with blond, spiky hair and blue eyes stepped out of the shadows. He was tall, around the same height as Yusei's but slightly taller. He wore a white outfit. On his silver belt buckle was a A engraved on the metal. I could tell her was a duelist by the card holder he had on his belt and he looked like a snob.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"The names Elva Baker," I said. "You?"

"My name is Jack Atlas."

"You alone? Your not biten are you?"

"No. You some sort assassin or something?" Jack asked, folding his arms.

I smiled. "Something like that. Come and meet the others. It's better to be in a group than it is being alone. Your more vulnerable that way."

He nodded and followed me.

"Jack!" Yusei called, shocked.

"What is he doing here?" Tank asked icily.

I raised a brow. "Friend of yours?" I asked, standing next to Yusei.

"Something like that," Nervin said. Rua and Ruka ran to me and threw their arms around my waist. I rest my hands on their shoulders, squeezing them gently.

"Mind telling me what's going on? What are those things that attacked the people here?" Jack asked, directing his question towards me.

"If we had more time, I would explain properly but seeing as we don't, I'll give you the abbreviation. We're under attack by zombies."

Jack scowled. "Zombies? What a load of crap! You expect me to believe that?"

"It sounds weird but it's true," Blitz said.

Jack scoffed.

"Okay, who's Mr. know-it-all?" I asked, crossing my arms. "If he's not a friend of yours, then who is he?"

"His name is Jack Atlas, the #1 turbo dueler in the world," Yusei explained. "He doubled crossed us awhile ago, stole my first duel runner and 1 of my cards."

I looked at Jack with contempt. He just looked back at me coldly.

"As much as I hate to ask but will you join us Jack? There's safety in numbers."

"Fine," Jack reluctantly agreed.

"Good. You can help Aki and Nervin with the twins," I said, turning.

"I'm no baby sistter! I refuse to baby sit a couple of babies!"

I growled angrily and stomped towards him. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. Jack looked at me, surprised. The others wore the same expression. The only 1 who didn't looked surprised was Ada.

"Listen hear, Jack for I will not say it again!" I cried. "We work as a team, helping each other. We all of jobs and we pull our own weight. If you have a job, you better do it! I promise you Jack, that I will personally make your life a living nightmare!" The scent of death invaded my nose and I knew a zombie was close. I saw it coming behind Jack. I growled in frustration. I dropped Jack to his feet, took out my P-14, aimed and shoot, missing the head, the bullet hitting it in the stomach. I swore. The zombie twitched for a second before coming after us again. This time I didn't miss. The brains blasted out of it's head and the zombie fell dead on the ground, blood oozing from the multiple wounds.

Jack stared at the dead zombie, stunned.

"What in the world is that thing?" he cried.

I turned to him, glaring. "That was a zombie, dumb ass," I said. "I told you they were real." I placed the gun back in it's holster and turned.

"Now, are you with us or against us? If you leave, I can't guarantee you safety."

Jack took 1 look at the zombie before nodding his head. "Fine, I'll come."

3 hours later...

It was noon time and we only met up with a few zombies and that was it. No people what so ever. I thought I was worried before but now I'm _really_worried. I was ready to move on when I saw a dark pool of blood, 4 centimeters away from me. I stopped and crouched down, studying the blood.

"What is it?" Ada asked.

"Blood and lots of it," I replied. I sniffed and grimaced. "Fresh, too." I noticed the trail of blood leading to a small house to the our right. I narrowed my eyes and sniffed again. My eyes widen, stunned and worried.

"It can't be..."

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked, seeing the way I looked.

"Why is she sniffing the air like a dog?" Jack asked, wondering if I belonged in a home. Jerk.

"Oh god please no," I moaned, standing fear on my face.

I didn't answer. I took tentative steps toward the house, fear making me walk weirdly. Fear clamped it's icy hold around me, suffocating me till I couldn't breath normally. I stood in the door way, eyes wide in fear and horror. Blood was everywhere, the walls, floor, furniture, everywhere. I heard Yusei and the others but it sounded like it was miles away. I sniffed the air again and the scent confirmed my fears. I walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks.

There lying in a pool of her own blood, her small body littered with bites, scratches, gashes and other opened wounds. Her intestines spilled from her stomach. Her yellow eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, her mouth that once laughed merrily with out a care in the world was open in a silent scream of horror and pain. He long green hair was matted with dried blood, her blue bandanna ripped to shreds near her head, her school uniform beyond recognizable.

I finally found my sister Audrey but it was already too late. Audrey is dead and her small 11-year-old body laid on the cold tiles, waiting to be turned into the monster that we feared and hated with a passion.

"What is it, Elva?" Ada asked walking towards me and stopped. She knew the reason why I had blocked everyone and turned her head away, muttering "I'm so sorry," and ushered everyone out of the house, leaving me alone with my dead sister. I felt weak and my knees gave way. I landed in the puddle of blood, staining my pants. I stared at my sister, numbly not really registering what I saw. Who could blame me, there I was finally found my sister but it was already too late to save her.

Audrey's body twitched and I knew the change had started. I bite my lower lip till it bled. I took my gun out, aiming it at her head. Her gold eyes became glazed and a hungry moan escapedher cold, bloodless lips. Audrey slowly moved, forcing herself to sit up. Her head turned to look at me for a moment, not really seeing me. Tears ran down my face but I didn't utter a single sound. Her peaceful features scrunched up and became hateful, a hissing sound came and she lunged at me.

"Forgive me," I whispered, knocking her back with my foot pressing against her small chest, pinning her against the counter. I sniffed as the tears increased. "Please...forgive me..."

BANG!!!

Yusei and the other heard the gunshot and lowered their heads in respect. Rua and Ruka cried hysterically into Aki's arms. Aki held them close, also crying. Ada lowered her head, sheding a few tears, her raven hair sheilding her eyes from the others. The sky became cloudy and it started to rain. It fits considering after what happened. A pain filled scream broke the silencing, echoing loudly against the walls. The wail was almost animal like, lowering and rising. The cry just increased the pain...the pain of losing a loved one, a friend, and sister.

I was a lone, my family is gone. I was truelly left alone.

I clutched Audrye's cold body against me, crying heavily into her hair. The tears were gone, I couldn't cry any more but the pitiful sounds kept on coming. My sadness soon turned to anger, knowing who had caused my sisters death. I growled viciously.

"Wesker...you bastard," I swore. "I'll make you pay for this. I swear it!"

I gently laid Audrey's body back on the floor and with a bloodied hand I closed her eyelids. I stood up and headed towards the door. I saw the others in the rain, waiting. They looked up and saw the hardness on my face, the anger, hatred, sadness, loss, and pain plainly written. I was out for revenge, I was out for blood.

**Author's Note:** I wanted to add the friends death but then this chapter would be _too_ long. I'll probably add the friends death in the next chapter. I feel so bad for Elva! She lost her sister. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

YU-GI-OH! 5D

ZOMBIES!!

**Author's note:**This is where the friend will die and the first meeting with Wesker. Elva is out of it but will regain her sense after talking to a worried Yusei. Enjoy and please review!

CHAPTER FOUR

It's been 2 days since the death of my sister Audrey. We've been staying in abandon grocery store, giving us the chance to restock our food supply. Ada had to take control as leader because I haven't been myself since the incident. The others have been sympathetic and everything. The only 1 who thought I had turned weak and useless is Jack.

I sat by myself in front of the store, sitting on the counter in 1 of the check out lanes. I had snapped or didn't respond to the others and decided that I just needed time to myself. I stared blankly at the wall, not really seeing. I was stuck in my own little world, stuck in my own depression and loss. I knew it was wrong to ignore the others but I couldn't help it. My only living blood relative was dead and it was my fault.

Ada watched me from the back, her arms crossed and leaning against the wall. She had a worried look on her pretty face, wondering if I'll ever snap out of it.

"Will she be okay?" Rua worriedly asked Ada.

Rua sat next to his twin, eating lunch with the others.

"I don't know, Rua," Ada said truthfully, turning her head to look at him. "I really don't know. Right now she's in shock and it will take time for her to get over it. The only thing we can do is hope that she snaps out of it soon."

Yusei looked at me, feeling depressed, angry and useless. His usual calm demeanor started to crack and everyone could see that. Yusei wanted to help but didn't know how.

Aki worried about her friend, put together a plate of grilled chicken, a warm bun with butter, fork and knife, and some water. She walked up to Yusei and handed him the plate of food.

"Take it to her, Yusei," she said smiling. "She needs to eat and I think that if you there with her, she may come around."

'Thanks Aki," Yusei said standing. He headed down the aisle till he came to the check out lane where I was. The others watched on, hoping that Yusei could bring me around.

"How long have those 2 been together?" Ada asked.

"A few days," Nervin answered, taking a bite of chicken. "Its 1 of those cases where 2 complete strangers meet, they hit it off and before you know it, they're together."

Ada nodded. "I'm glade she has someone."

"So are we," Ruka said, gulping down her water. "We never thought that Yusei will get a girlfriend. We were surprised when they came back holding hands 1 day."

Yusei hefted himself up next to me, setting the food off to the side, not wanting to dump it. He turned to me, gently wiping away stray tears that ran down my cheeks. No reaction. Yusei sighed heavily.

"Elva, you have to eat," he said. "You don't want to get sick, do you?"

No answer.

"Elva, I know you're hurting and it's natural. You lost someone precious to you and it hurts. Remember what you told me about relationships? You said the #1 ingredient to a successful relationship is trust. You can talk to me, Elva. Don't hold the hurt in it won't help if you do."

I blinked and sniffed. It was the first sign that I heard what was said to me and Yusei hoped that I would talk soon. Life started to appear in my glazed and unseeing eyes. I slowly walked back to the world of the living.

"Y-Yusei…" I croaked, regaining the ability to speak. My voice was raspy from not using it.

"I'm here, Elva," Yusei said, taking my hand. "I'm not leaving your side."

Fresh tears ran down my tear stained face as I looked around, finally seeing my surroundings. I gulped down air, trying to slow down my breathing. Everything came back rushing to me, finding my sister, watching her turn and me killing her. It all came back.

"Oh god…I killed her…I killed my own sister…!"

Yusei pulled me towards him, holding me close as I cried into his chest. I gripped his shirt tightly burrowing my face in his chest. My shoulders shook with each heart wrenching cry. Yusei held me tightly, rubbing my back with his hands, trying to sooth me.

Ada and the others came around the corner, hearing the crying. They stopped and stared, a small smile on their faces. It was ironic, really. They were happy to have me back but it also hurt, knowing that the memories from 2 days ago had returned. They stood there, wondering if they should help. They decided not to, seeing that Yusei had it covered.

Rua and Ruka looked at each other before walking towards us. They stopped when they reached us. Rua and Ruka rested their hands on my arm, rubbing it softly. My crying slowed down into small hiccups.

"Elva," Ruka said slowly. "It's going to be okay."

"We're here for you" Rua agreed. "You're not alone. You still have us."

I look at them from Yusei arms, seeing their worried expressions made my heart hurt even more. I had been neglecting them and it wasn't fair to Rua and Ruka. Hell it wasn't fair to Yusei, my boy friend of 4 days, who I hadn't spoke too for 2 days and my friends. I lifted my head and wiped the tears away with the back of my arm. I turned to face the others.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. "I'm so sorry…Can you forgive me?"

Ada smiled at me. "There's nothing to forgive, Elva," she said.

"Yeah," Aki and the others agreed. "You been hurt, Elva you just needed time to heal."

"Yea, we understand," Tank piped up.

"But…"

"They're right, Elva," Jack said stepping forward. "You suffered quiet a loss. It was only right for you to shut down. You needed time to heal."

I smiled a little.

"I…never thought I hear you say that, Jack. Thank you," I said.

Jack just nodded.

"I'm sorry I made you all worry."

"We're just glad your back," Yusei said smiling warmly and kissing the top of my head. I smiled and hugged him hard. Yusei hugged me back, running his hands over my back. I snuggled up to him, smiling for the 1st time since Audrey's death.

"So, what I have I been missing?" I asked.

"Not much," Ada answered. "We've been hanging out here, loading up on food and resting."

I nodded. "When are we heading?"

"Soon as you fully rest and get some food into you," Aki said firmly. "You haven't eaten in 2 days, Elva. You need to eat and rest."

A low rumbling came and I blushed. I also knew that Aki was right. I felt tired, drained. I wouldn't be much help fighting zombies if I was low on fuel. Yusei gave me the plate of food and I smiled gratefully at him and the others. I picked up my fork and dug in. It felt good to have something in my stomach. I sighed in content when I was done and yawned.

"Alright off to bed," Aki commanded, dragging me off the counter. I followed her to the back were a small sleeping area was already made up, waiting to be used. "Now sleep."

I didn't argue. I was too tired to argue. I laid down on the ground, my head cushioned by my arm and fell right asleep.

It was sometime during the night when the nightmares started. I started to moan and thrash around, wildly, lashing out at anything that was near. I heard a hiss of pain, grunting, swearing and muttering. My fist had collided with something hard. Strong hands grabbed me by the shoulders and started to shack.

"Wake up, Elva!" Yusei yelled. "Your having a nightmare!"

My eyes snapped open and I gazed into Yusei's worried ones.

"Yusei? What the...? Oh man, I 'm sorry for hitting you," I said, seeing the red mark on his left cheek under his eye. I raised a hand and gently touched the sore spot.

"It's fine," he said smiling lightly. "You okay? You were having one heck of a nightmare."

I nodded, breathing heavily. "Yeah. I was remembering Audrey that's all."

Yusei nodded. "You want to talk about it?"

"I'm worried, scared...I don't want to lose anyone else, Yusei," I replied.

"I know what you mean. It is scary."

"Sorry I woke you."

Yusei placed his hand on my cheek, rubbing it gently. "Don't worry about it," he said. "Let's go back to bed."

"Okay."

We laid back down, me in Yusei's arms. I closed my eyes and nodded off, sleeping more peacefully now. No more nightmares came after that.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Elva!"

I ducked down as a bullet whizzed by me, hitting the zombie that limped towards me. I nodded at Yusei and raised my guns, shooting at zombies. We were on the highway, heading to New Domino. We met up with some zombies along the way.

The last zombie died before me, it's blood splattering everywhere. I stood up, breathing heavily.

"Elva" Ada said stepping towards me. "Don't you think it's weird that we haven't encountered a single zombie back at the grocery and yet we've encountered a lot of them heading to New Domino?"

"Yes," I agreed. "Do you think Wesker's there controlling them?"

"That's possible."

"So what now?" Blitz asked. "Do we keep going?"

"We don't have a choice" Blister said. "We need supplies."

"What do we exactly need again?" Aki asked taking out a list from her pocket.

"Food, first aid supplies, and ammo," Jack said. "I memorized the list. We also need to find shelter for the night." He pointed to the sun. It was past 3:00 p.m. He was right, we needed to find shelter before dark and we still needed supplies. We were short on time.

"That and some of us," Tank began pointing to the twins. "Need to use the bathroom and some fresh clothes."

Rua, poor kid, had wet himself during the fight. He was blushing furiously and trying his best not to cry in embarrassment. Ruka did her best trying to comfort her brother. Ruka also had to go but was holding it in. I didn't know how much longer she could hold it. If we didn't get going soon there would be another accident.

"Alright we head to the city and gather what we can find."

We trudged forward.

It was 5:25 when we reached New Domino. We encountered only a small group of zombies and got ride of them as fast as we could. We found an abandon Pharmacy store and went inside. Aki and Blister took the twins to the bathroom. I went to find some clothes that the twins would like. I finally settled on a blue t-shirt and green khaki pants for Rua, a green tank top and blue denim shorts for Ruka. I brought them to the bathroom and the twins took them grateful.

I saw Yusei looking at the small selection of jewelery and went over to him.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. "Oh, those are so cute!"

Yusei smiled as we looked at 2 lockets shaped like dueling cards (Like the ones that Seto and Mokuba wear.)

"Why don't you 2 just take them already" Jack said standing next to Yusei.

"You suggesting that we steal them Jack?" Yusei asked turning to him, frowning.

Jack shrugged. "No one's going to know. Your girlfriend likes them. It be a nice gift for her."

Yusei narrowed his eyes at Jack.

"I'll get them alright but I rather pay for them. I want to get Elva something that hasn't been stolen."

"Your too soft, Yusei," Jack said walking away.

I hugged Yusei. Yusei was surprised but returned the hug anyway.

"I'm proud of you, Yusei" I said. "For not stealing them."

"It's not like I don't want to get them for you," Yusei said looking down at me. "I'd rather buy you a gift with a clean conscience."

I smiled. "That's one of the reasons why I love you, Yusei. Your honest, kind, and loyal. I admire that."

He smiled, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, too."

I snuggled in his embrace, enjoying his touch and warmth.

Click! Flash!

"That was great!" Rua said congratulating his sister.

"That will make a great picture for the lockets!" Ruka said, smiling widely.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"We saw you 2 looking at the lockets and heard what you said to Jack about not stealing them," Ruka said with a mischievous grin.

"And we thought that we could help with that," Rua said handing a fist full of money to Yusei.

Yusei looked down at the money in his hand before raising his head to look at the twins.

"Thank you but I can't accept this," he said handing the money back to Rua. "I'd rather buy something for Elva with my own money."

"We understand." With that, Rua handed me the picture before heading off with his sister to find Ada. I looked at the picture and smiled. It was good, I had to admite. The twins cought the moment perfectly. I handed the picture to Yusei so he could look.

"Your not upset are you?" I shook my head, noticing the way Yusei looked at me.

"No," I said taking his hand, squeezing it before letting it go. "I'll be right back, Yusei."

Yusei nodded in understanding as he saw me heading to the rest rooms. He turned and looked at the lockets, thinking. They weren't at all expensive and were at the right price. Yusei really wanted to get them for me and dug through his pockets. He smiled when he saw that he had the right amount and placed the money in the opened register. Closing it, Yusei went to get the lockets and to make a copy of the picture.

"So, you finally came to your senses," Jack said, seeing Yusei put the pictures in the lockets. "It makes a good present."

Yusei just nodded. "She wanted these," he said.

"Wanted what?" I asked walking up to them. I saw the lockets and raised a questioning brow at Yusei.

"Don't worry," Yusei said smiling. "I bought them with my own money."

I smiled warmly at him, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you." Yusei nodded, placing one of the lockets around my neck. I did the same with his.

"We match," I said giggling fingering the locket.

"Elva, you better come and see this," Ada called from the front of the store.

I ran toward the front with Jack and Yusei right behind.

In front of the store were zombies and lots of them. I narrowed my eyes dangerously when I saw who stood in front of them. Standing there cockily, like he was the king of the world. As usual he wore his dark suit and trade mark sunglasses. His white blond hair was slicked back and there was amused smirk on his lips.

"It's been awhile, Elva," Wesker replied. "I'm glad to know that your still healthy."

I bared my teeth, growling viciously.

"Bastard!" I yelled hands forming into fists. "Because of you Audrey's dead!"

"So sorry. Now have you come to your senses yet? Will you return home?"

My entire body shook with such hatred, I was surprised I haven't gone after him yet.

"No. My home is here with my friends. I'm not going anywhere."

Wesker tsk, wagging his finger at me like he used too when I was still a child. I gritted my teeth in agitation.

"Now Elva you know what happens when you disobey me," Wesker began taking out a small black box. On the box was a red button, his finer 2 centimeters away from pushing it. My eyes widen in fear. I knew what that box was for and knew Wesker would use it if I ever disobeyed him. He used it more than once.

"No," I whispered. "You wouldn't..."

Wesker smirked, raising a brow.

"I wouldn't, would I? I think a lesson is in order my dear. This is will really show what you really are. I wonder how your friends will react if they saw your true form."

"No!" Ada screamed, knowing exactly what Wesker planed. "Wesker have you gone mad?! Do you realize what could happen? Not just our lives will be lost but yours as well! Did you forget last time?"

Wesker didn't say anything.

"Ada!" I cried interrupting her banter. "Get the others away from here!"

"We're not leaving you, Elva!" Ak cried trying to reach me but is stopped by her boyfriend, Blister.

"That's right!" The twins agreed.

"This isn't open for discussion!" I snapped turning to glare at them from my shoulder. "This is an order! Leave now!"

Yusei took one look at me and knew this was serious. Blister and the others knew that this was over their heads. I've been taking my meds like I should but this was totally different.

"GO!"

Yusei and the others didn't budge. I gritted my teeth in aggravation and turned to glare at Wesker.

"You had your chance, Elva," he said, pushing the button.

The pain came then. It started at my feet and worked it's way up. I gripped my chest, crying out in pain. The pain was so bad I fell to my knees, gritting my teeth, trying to hold back the screams. I was short of breath and I could only gasp with each new wave of pain. I clawed at the ground with my free hand, crying and growling.

Yusei ran to me and bent down, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm here Elva," he whispered. I looked up at him, sweat pouring down my face. My face was scrunched up from the pain. 1 eye was open and the other closed. My pale complexion turned even paler as the color drained.

"G-Get...away...Gah! Y-Yusei...please...get away...f-from m-me..." I bit through clenched teeth. My eyes widen as another wave of pain came, causing my entire body to shiver and shack. "Please...Yusei...I don't want...to...hurt...y-you...!"

Yusei shook his head. "I'm not leaving."

"Ahhhhhh!!!!"

Wesker smirked as he saw me on my knees, hunched over with terrible pain. The others could only look on, wanting to help but too scared to make a move.

I felt queasy and vomited right there. My eye sight became hazy and felt light headed.

"We have to do something!" Tank cried angrily. "We can't just stand here watching our friend get torn apart from the inside. Ada, there has to be something that we can do!"

Ada thought about it for a second and nodded.

"There is something we can do," she began. "We have to destroy the controller it's the only way."

"How?" Blitz asked. "He's surrounded by zombies. How can we even get close?"

"We'll take care of the zombies," Nervin said. "Tank, can you get the controller? Your faster than us."

Tank nodded, grim faced.

"You ready?"

Everyone nodded determination written on their faces.

"NOW!"

Yusei and I looked up to see the Tank toward Wesker and the others started shooting at the zombies. Despite the pain growing inside of me and my thirst for blood increasing my worry for my friends overrides everything else.

"No, wait!" I cried. "GAH!!"

The zombies surged forward hungrily as Tank and the others ran forward. Tank hurtled himself at Wesker, catching him off guard. Zombies fell and more came to replace them. I was forced to watch my friends battle these fleshing eating monsters and their creator. I watched, fear and worry etched on my face, eyes wide. Wesker and Tank wrestled for the controller. I knew Tank was strong despite his easy going manner but he didn't stand a chance against someone like Wesker, who had injected himself with Tyrant virus. Tank got hold of the controller and riped it from Wesker's grasp. Wesker his patience gone, grabbed Tank by the throat and hurtled him into the mass of zombies. Tank collided into the zombies, plowing them over. Tank tried to get up but he had broken his ankle and a few ribs.

Tank saw that Ada was closer than the others and threw it towards her. Ada cought it and smashed it with her heal. The pain was gone but I still felt slightly dizzy and queasy but ignored it as I forced myself to stand with Yusei's help. The zombies started to stand and head for Tank, who was scrambling, trying to get out of their reach.

"Tank!" I cried taking a step forward but lost my balance. I fell to my knees again, still feeling weak.

"AHHHHH!" Tank screamed as the zombies fell on him. The zombies bit into him, ripping him to shreds.

I watched in horror as my friend was being devoured. Tears ran down my face.

"NO!" I stood up, grabbed my guns and started to shoot at the zombies. Yusei and the others followed suit and started to shoot. The zombies fell, every last one of them. I turned to face Wesker but he was long gone. I hissed in frustration before heading to a dying Tank. I bent down next to him. He was pretty bad and I could feel myself losing it. I bit my lip, holding back the hunger and cry of sadness. I sniffed.

"E-Elva..." Tank rasped. "E-End it...please..."

I nodded, rasing my gun leveling it with his head.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I got you into this!" I cried tears streaming down my face.

Tank gave a weak smile. "You...are our last...hope of...surviving...F-fight on...save h-humanity...k-kill Wesker...for me..."

"I promise, my friend."

"T-thank you..." he whispered closing his eyes. I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger.

**BANG!!!**

I felt stiff, from the pain that Wesker caused me. I looked down at my dead friend, feeling extremely cold. I took a deep breath and let out an agonized cry. The cry sounded more animal than human.

Yusei and the other looked on, feeling the same cold as I do. This was the first for them. They were forced to watch a friend of their's die. Tanks blood pooled darkly around him, soaking his clothes and hair.

Rua and Ruka cried, holding onto each other. Aki was held by Blister, crying into his chest. Blister looked at the sky, blankly. Blitz and Nervin stared wide eyed at their friend, wondering, hoping that this was all just a bad dream, a nightmare. I took off my maroon jacket and covered Tank's still face. I turned to the others.

Ada and I nodded in agreement. This was not over, not by a long shot. Wesker was going to pay for this, dearly.

"So what are we going to do?" Jack asked, breaking the silence. "Just sit around here and wait for more of them to get us?"

"No," I growled. "Let's go look for a place to stay and then we'll figure out what to do."

Night had fallen 3 hours ago. The house we found was big enough for everyone to have their own place to stay. Aki and Blister went off to their own room. Ada and I shared a knowing smirk.

"Someones going to have fun tonight," Ada laughed. Rua and Ruka were sound asleep, their heads resting on her lap.

"After what had happen they need to have _some_ fun," I commented smiling.

"Really?" Jack asked raising a brow a smirk on his face. "And what would you know about that?"

I blushed, turning away from him.

"What? Your not a virgin anymore, is that what your saying Jack?" I asked still not facing him.

Jack shrugged still smirking. "'Course not. Have you and Yusei..."

"That's enough Jack," Yusei interrupted. I smiled gratefully at him.

"That's really none of your business, Jack" Nervin said. "If Yusei and Elva wanted to discuss their sex life they would have already done so."

"Nervin!" I moaned, eblowing him in the ribs. "That's on a 'don't' need to know basis!"

Nervin looked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry."

I sighed.

"Answer this Elva are you even still a virgin?" Jack prodded. My face turned beet red.

"'Course I am!" I stood up. "I'm heading to bed now. _Night_." I left the room and entered the room I was staying in, slamming the door behind me waking up Rua and Ruka.

"Mmmm what's going on?"Rua mumbled, wiping his eyes.

"Who's slamming doors?" Ruka asked looking at the others. "Where's Elva?"

"Nothing to worry about," Ada reassured them, glaring at Jack at the corner of her eye. "Go back to sleep now."

The twins nodded and went back to sleep.

"Nice going, jerk!" Blitz hissed at Jack.

"You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut," Nervin agreed.

Jack just shrugged, leaving the group and heading to his own room.

10 seconds later after I had left the door opened. I turned away from the window to see Yusei standing there.

"Don't let Jack rile you up like that," Yusei said walking over to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I know," I whispered. "It's frustrating that's all."

Silence...

"You thought about it, haven't you?" Yusei asked gently. I hesitated. "You can tell me, Elva. I won't get made at you."

"I have," I admitted. "You?"

"Yes."

Silence...

"The reason why I haven't brought it up is because we barely started dating and I didn't want to put pressure on you."

"Same here."

Silence...

"Whenever you ready, Elva just tell me, okay?" Yusei asked.

"Okay," I agreed. We continue to watch the moon, just enjoying each others presence. I felt safe with Yusei and wondered when this whole crazy thing was over would we still be together?

I snuggeled closer to Yusei, just wanting to be near. Yusei smiled, tightening his grip around me.

"There's something else on your mind?"

I blushed somewhat.

"I was thinking when this was over...will we still be together?"

Yusei turned toward me, blocking the moon form my sight. He looked at me with a serious expression.

"Yes," he answered confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"I believe in us."

I smiled. Yusei returned the smile and leaned forward, kissing me gently. I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his broad neck. Yusei place a hand on my head, deepening the kiss and the other on my back, pressing me against him. I moaned, loving the way he felt against me. Yusei pulled away, smiling and picked me up bridal style. I giggled as I held onto him. Yusei smirked and gently place me on the bed. He leaned forward and reclaimed my lips. I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing him closer. Yusei pulled away breathing hard, our eyes meeting.

"You sure about this?" he asked, voice heavy. "We could wait you know."

I frowned at him, worried. "I'm not rushing you, am I?" I asked. "If I am, we can wait."

Yusei shook his head. "No, I'm ready. I just wasn't sure if you were."

I smiled and leaned forward, kissing him.

"I'm ready." Yusei nodded and leaned forward, his gloved fingers trailing over my stomach. I shivered under his touch, moaning in pleasure. With some help, my tank top went flying along with his jacket and shirt. Yusei eyes traveled from my flat stomach and all the way to my scared shoulder and back to my face. His now glove-less fingers tugged at my pants, playfully.

"Mind helping me with this?" he purred in my ear. I laughed but instead I undid his pants and Yusei took them off. My pants went flying across the room, joining the other discarded clothing that kept on rising till we were both nude. Our lips touched again. I could feel Yusei's tongue on my lower lip, wanting excess. I gladly opened my mouth and felt his tongue meet mine. I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck. Yusei sat up, positioning himself between me, looking down at me.

"I'll be gently," he promised. I nodded, breathless. He leaned on one arm, kissing me hard. Yusei started forward, gently. I moaned, bring him closer.

Time seemed to go slowly at first being it our first time, exploring, testing each other. I cried out as the pace became faster. We panted with each thrust, hearing the moans escape our lips. It seemed like everything had frozen and it was just us.

"Y-Yusei..." I moaned in pleasure.

"Mmmm," he answered, placing small kisses on my collar bone, throat, stomach, and breasts. We were both at our peak. With one final thrust, Yusei collapsed next to me, wrapping his arms around me, bring me close. I rested my head on his bear chest, breathing heavily. We were sweaty and tired, but felt content. I sighed happily.

"Time to sleep," Yusei said. "We have to get up early."

I nodded.

I looked up and placed a kiss on his throat, causing him to moan. I got on top of him, looking down and smirking mischievously. Yusei returned the smile. I leaned forward, claiming his lips with my own. Yusei wrapped his arms around my neck...

That night, Yusei and I became a lot closer. It was a night to remember for many different reasons. Others are probably wondering how we found time to spend together considering that we lost 2 people already. The answer: We had to make our own time. Time to spend with love ones. You never really know what you have till it's gone. I regret not spending more time with my sister and I know I'll regret till the day I die. I learn that the hard way. I also wished that I could have told Tank that I forgiven him about the whole pool episode but now I'll never get the chance.

**Author's Note:** YAY forth chapter is up and finished! I feel awful about Tank's death, though. I hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

YU-GI-OH! 5D

ZOMBIES!!

**Author's note:**Thanks for the review! The reason why I haven't updated is because of no reviews. I probably won't update till I get a second review. I'm still continuing this fic. I'm sorry if I don't update as often, please bear with me. I have other fics that needs my attention. I've been lazy of late and right now I'm trying to get back into it. If this chapter is short than please forgive me. Enjoy!

CHAPTER FIVE

_Flash Back..._

_"Happy birthday Audrey!"_

_Two years before meeting with Yusei and the others. Audrey is 9 and I'm 16. _

_We were at the local pizza place with Ada, celebrating Audrey's ninth birthday. Wesker was kind enough to give us the day of so we could do something together. Wesker kind? That's funny. The bastard was only nice if there was something to be gained. The price: Extra hours for me and Ada. Yay._

_In front of my sister is a two layered cake with white and pink frosting with multie-colored candles. It was marble cake, Audrey's favorite. There was four gifts next to the cake, two from me and the other two from Ada. _

_"Close your eyes, make a wish and blow out the candles!" Ada sang happily. _

_Audrey closed her eyes, thought for a moment, opened her eyes and blew out the candles._

_"Good job, sis!" I said, smiling. "What did you wish for?"_

_Audrey punched me in the shoulder playfully. "You know I can't tell you!"_

_I laughed. _

_Once the cake was served and eaten it was time for presents. Audrey opened all four, receiving exactly what she wanted. A top quality camera, film, a bok about photography and a empty photo album. _

_"Thank you, Elva and Ada. Thank you!" Audrey hugged us both._

_End Flash Back_

I blinked my eyes, remembering the day perfectly. We were so happy than.

The twins moaned softly as they slept. Their heads rested in my lap. I looked down and smiled.

A day has passed since the death of Tank. It hit the others, hard. I admit I was wounded by his death but I didn't go into a deep depression, either. Now I know what the others went through when I was lost to the world when Audrey died. Ada and I were the only ones who had any life in them. When we needed supplies I went alone. Ada stayed so she could look after the others. Even the two hard heads, Yusei and Jack acted lifeless and unresponsive. They had lost a dear and close friend.

It was night and the ghouls were oddly quiet. My guns laid next to me, ready. I told Ada I'll take a whole night shift, so everyone could rest. Ada protested for two hours before I convinced her. Trying to convince Ada was trying to move a boulder.

I covered a yawn and continued to stare out the window.

"Momma..." the twins cried in their sleep, gripping my pants.

I looked down again, running my fingers through their hair, trying to sooth them.

_Poor kids_, I thought._ They'll have nightmares for the rest of their lives. And there's nothing I can do to help._

Soft footsteps on the carpet. I knew it was Aki before she entered the living room. She took a seat next to Rua. Her once lively brown eyes were now dull, full of pain and loss.

"How...?" Aki's voice barely a whisper. "How can he be gone?"

I sighed, closing my eyes. "I don't know, Aki. I don't know." I couldn't lie to her. Aki deserved the truth no matter how hurtful it seems.

"Tank, he was always making jokes, the funny guy, the big lovable brother. You could always count on him to make you laugh and smile." Aki started to cry.

I didn't say anything as she cried into her hands. Her summer dress that was once clean is now covered in dirt, dried mud, blood covered, and ripped in a few areas. Her face is the only thing clean.

Aki continued to cry for a few minutes. She wiped the tears away and turned to me. Her smooth features scrunched into something hateful and accusing.

"This is your fault!" she yelled jumping to her feet. "It's your fault that Tank is dead!"

I stared up at her, shocked. "What?"

"Those things wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You condemned us! I hate you!"

Aki spun on her heel and raced back into the room she was sharing with Blister. The door slammed shut.

I winces slightly as the floors and walls shook lightly. I sighed and turned to look back out the window.

What Aki said to me, as much as I didn't want to admit it, there was some truth to it. If I had never left Wesker and the company, than Tank would still be alive and the others wouldn't have to suffer. And Audrey, my poor sister, would still be alive and well. I gripped my eyes shut, forcing back the tears that I've been holding since the start of the invasion. The images of the last few days flashed through my mind, increasing the pressure. Finally it became too much and the tears came. The tears slid down my cheeks, landing on the twins. Rua and Ruka never woke up. They continued to sleep.

I cried through the night only to stop when the sun started to rise. I wiped the last traces of the tears and got ready for the day. My heart still ach from Aki's accusation but hide the pain. There was enough to worry about.

I walked into the kitchen and saw that everyone was there, eating dry cereal or toast. Aki glared at me as I entered. I shrugged my shoulders at her and headed to the counter. I picked up an empty cereal box and put it back down.

"Elva, we need to speak," Ada said.

"Alright."

We headed back into the living room.

* * *

Aki watched as we left the room. She snorted.

"I don't know why we follow her. She's been nothing but trouble since we met her."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Elva. It's her fault that we're in this mess. I say we ditch her and go our own way."

The twins looked stunned. "What? But we can't!"

Nervin nodded. "We need her, Aki. Elva is our source of knowledge about these things."

Blitz and Blister looked at Aki, curiously. "Why do you want to leave all of the sudden?" Blitz asked.

"I don't trust her. Elva is too much of loose cannon. We don't know when she'll change. Elva could kill us at any moment."

Jack snorted and Yusei just shook his head. Blitz gave Aki a cold glare and Blister could only stare at his whacked out girlfriend. The twins looked scared.

"We can't leave, Aki. It's too dangerous," Blister tried to reason.

Aki scowled at everyone. "Fine. But the second she spazes I'm out of here."

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

YU-GI-OH! 5D

ZOMBIES!!

**Author's note:**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Thank you naruhina fan for the ideas for future character deaths. I'll keep those in mind. What is Aki's problem? What does Ada have to talk to Elva about?

CHAPTER SIX

"What is it Ada?" I asked when they were in the living room.

Ada frowned. "You know Aki doesn't trust you now." I wasn't surprised if Ada had heard Aki's accusation last night.

"I know but what can I do. In some way she's right. If I hadn't left the company none of this would have happened."

"Then you wouldn't have met your boyfriend either," Ada pointed out. I opened my mouth to say something and Ada silenced me with a flick of her hand. "Don't even start, Elva. I know you, Elva. It's not your fault that this happened nor is it your fault that you've been turned into a weapon."

Her features soften. "Your a good person, Elva. You took a lot onto your shoulders when you came to the company. And now you taken a lot more by helping them. You never complained. Don't you think it's time to share some of that load?"

I lowered my head. "I can't Ada. You know that. Whether it's my fault or not I share responsibility in this mess. I made a promise that I would get ride of Wesker to Tank and the others and I'm going to keep my promise."

"You don't have to do it alone. You have friends that can help," Ada tried to reason.

I shook my head. "And Tank is no longer with us because of that!" I yelled loud enough for the others to hear.

Yusei and the others stood in the doorway, watching.

"It's my fault that Audrey and Tank are dead!"

I gripped my hands into fists and my entire body shook.

"Elva," Nervin began stepping forward. "It's not your..."

"Of course it is!" Aki yelled. "Ever since she came here nothing has gone right!"

"Aki!" the twins gasped behind Blitz.

Blitz looked at Aki warily. Jack and Yusei looked at Aki as if she lost it. Blister, all he could do was stare at Aki.

Aki turned to see everyone looking at her in disbelieve. Aki huffed and folded her arms.

"It's true and don't pretend you don't agree. If Elva no showed up then Wesker and his zombies wouldn't be here!"

I flinched at the bitterness in her voice and cold stare. It made me wonder if the others felt the same way. My heart ached terribly from her harsh words.

"Are you completely out of your mind?!" Ada yelled at the teenager. "If it wasn't for Elva you would have been dead by now!"

"And how would you know?" Aki demanded. "Why are you even sticking up for that _freak_!"

Everyone gasped.

I stared, stunned at Aki.

Aki ignored the shocked expressions of the other and stared icily at me. "Your not wanted here, freak. Why don't you just hit the road. All you ever do is cause pain and suffering. You shouldn't even exist. You should be dead instead of Tank!"

Each word cut deep in my heart. The wound felt worse than a zombie bite. Aki's words had killed the very hope I had for them and myself. It killed the the very small hope in my heart. The hope that they would accepted me as me and not a monster, the hope that I could accept me and not a murderer. I had thought I had friends here but it looked like I didn't.

I closed my eyes and took a deep shuddering breath and let it out slowly. I opened my eyes and Ada gasped by the coldness there. I gave Aki and the others a dead and cold look.

"Maybe your right," I told her coldly. "Maybe I should be dead, maybe I am a monster with a timer, who's waiting to be released." I grinned sadistically. "Would you like to find out Aki? Would you?"

Aki shuddered, took a step back and hide behind Blister. The others stared at me with a mixture shock and fear. My frown disappeared and was replaced by a look of disgust.

"Elva calm down!" Ada pleaded with me. "This isn't like you at all." She placed a hand on my shoulder. I grabbed her by the wrist, gripping to the point you could hear the bones creaking. Ada gasped in pain.

"Quit acting as if you care, Won," I growled viciously. "No one cares about me. I just wish I found out sooner than later." I shot Aki a look.

"That's not true and you know it," Yusei said sternly as he snapped out of his stupor.

I let go of Ada and turned my back on the others. I loaded up my gear and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Jack demanded.

"Your seriously not thinking about leaving are you?" Blitz demanded. "What about Tank and Audrey? Rua and Ruka? What about Yusei? Us?"

"Please don't leave Elva!" Rua and Ruka cried. They had lost one cousin already, they didn't want to lose another.

I rested a hand on the doorway, not facing them. It hurt to leave but I was too angry at them and at myself to really stop and think. My decision will have consequences but I could care less right now.

Jack step forward. "If you leave now don't think you can come back," he growled.

"Jack!" Yusei yelled at his friend. He turned to me. "Elva..."

I cut him off. "Just don't, Yusei. Just don't." I gritted my teeth and growled at Jack. "Fine! You'll never see me again. See'ya!"

I ran out into the blinding light, leaving behind what little family I had and what friends I managed to make.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I ran, avoiding cars and other junk in the road. I ignored the cries from the others as they begged me to come back.

_I'm sorry_, I thought. _But we're just too different. A monster, a freak can never have friends._

"DAMN!!!!" I screeched.

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

ZOMBIES!

By Heather Martell

CHAPTER SEVEN

It was raining hard. The streets are slippery and the pot holes are filled with water, hiding the holes. Not safe for Duel Runners...Wait a minute. A duel runner here?

I turned to see a red Duel Runner heading my way. At first I thought it was Yusei but as the runner got closer I saw the person's clothing is different. My hair and clothes clung to me like a second skin. My weapons are safely tucked away in the over sized backpack I found in the abandon army warehouse I found last night.

The Duel Runner slowed down till it stopped next to me. I squinted my eyes, trying to see the figure but couldn't. We stared at each other for a few minutes before the riders gaze lowered till it connected with duel necklace I wore. The rider raised it's head up again to my gaze.

"What?" I asked, irritated somewhat. I was wet, sore and tired. I was still upset by what Aki had said to me and angry at myself for the way I acted. I had physically hurt one of my best friends and that left a huge wound on my heart. Not only that but I had abandon the very people I've sworn to protect.

"Your Elva Baker, right? Yusei's girlfriend," the man said.

I nodded, slowly._ Who is this man?_ I wondered. _And how does he know Yusei?_

The man sighed and pulled off his helmet. I finally got a good look at him. He had orange hair that stood strait up, grey eyes, and had similar gold markings as Yusei.

"Who are you?"

"The name is Crow Hogan. I'm friends with Yusei and Jack." His gazed turned harsh. "Yusei is worried sick about you. He and the others have been looking for you since you left."

I lowered my gaze, feeling the guilt grow.

"I..."

Crow sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. "Hope on and I'll take you to them."

I looked up at him, shocked. "Y-you do that for me? Why?"

Crow smiled. "I know Aki can be a bitch when under pressure but she's hurting because she lost a friend. She didn't know how to cope and so lashed out at you. I know what she said was hurtful but..."

I glared at him. "Hurtful? Hurtful? Oh my fucking word! Do you have any idea how I felt? When Aki said those things, I was forced to relive my time at the company where I was constantly picked on by scientists! The only friends I had was my sister and Ada."

"I understand that but think how Aki feels. She saw a friend die right in front of her," Crow began before I cut him off.

"Tank was my friend, too." The sadness seeped through my voice, coating every word. Tank's death finally caught up with me and his death finally tore a big enough hole inside of me. The tears welled up and slide down my cheeks only to be mixed in with the rain. I wiped at the tears frantically but failing miserably.

Crow looked shocked. He didn't know how to deal with women who are crying. The thunder boomed loudly drowning out my cries. I cried for Yusei, my cousins Rua and Ruka, my sister Audrey, Ada and the others. I wanted nothing more than to return but I couldn't. I knew that they would never accept me, wouldn't trust me again. Who could blame them? I ran out on them. I ran away like a whipped dog with it's tail between it's legs.

"Elva will you come back with me? Yuse and the other will be thrilled to see you."

I shook my head. "I can't. Not after what I did. Besides Jack told me not to bother coming back." I smiled dryly.

"Jack may not show it but he regrets his words. He thinks of you as a friend."

I smiled somewhat.

Crow's smiled widen. "Come on. I'll give you a ride and we'll stay in abandon house or something for the night before we had back, okay?"

Crow seemed like a nice guy and I knew why Yusei considered him as a friend. I furrowed my brows in thought.

"How did you reconize me? I never seen you before."

"He showed me the picture of you two and asked for my help. He may not know you fully but he loves you deeply and was wounded when you left," Crow said.

I bit my lip. "I didn't mean to hurt him, honest. Yusei deserves better than me. I'm not normal."

Crow shook his head. The rain started to lighten up a little. It no longer poured but it was a light sprinkle.

"He doesn't care about that. He loves you for you. He sees the girl that has a younger sister, a good friend who always has her back. He doesn't see the monster that you keep saying that you are."

I lowered my head. "Do you think I'm a freak?"

Crow grinned. "Nope! I think your a good kid who is struggling to find her place in this world. Your not alone, Elva."

I laughed.

Crow's grin grew wider. "Hey I got you to laugh!"

"I guess you did," I chuckled. "Okay, okay. I'll go back with you."

"Great! Hope on."

I nodded and jumped onto the bike. I wrapped my arms around his waist as Crow revved up his bike and took off down the road. The rain had completly stopped by the time we reached an abandon house. The black clouds pulled back to reveal a golden moon. I jumped off the bike as soon as Crow shut it off.

"Looks like no one has been here for a while," he noted. The windows were smashed and the door hung on the hinges. Dried and fresh blood littered the ground. Bits and pieces of flesh, bone and organs hung from small trees, lawn chairs, tables, and some child toys. Crow visibly cringed at the sight. I sighed in sadness, took out my hand gun and checked the area. Once that was finished, I waved Crow over to the entrance of the place.

"It's safe," I said.

Or so I thought.

_To Be Continued...._

**Author's Note:** Cliff Hanger! Sorry but I wanted to get this chapter posted. Please review! I want to know what you thought of it.


	8. Chapter 8

ZOMBIES

By Heather Martell

CHAPTER EIGHT

**Author's Note:** Sorry about not updating in awhile everyone! I've been busy plus I was just lazy and not many ideas. Anyway, hope you enjoy the new chapter. Please review!

"Crow duck!"

Crow ducked as a bullet whizzed by his ear. The zombie tumbled to the ground with a thug and a moan. Crow sighed and turned to me, glaring.

"Warn me next time!"

I didn't say anything as I pulled the trigger again. Crow ducked again as the brains of a too close for comfort zombie was behind him.

"What the hell Baker!"

I put my gun back in the holster, sighing slightly. "I did warn you Crow" I told him softly. "You were too busy ducking and dodging to hear."

I scanned the rest of the yard, saw nothing. I sniffed the air next, the heavy odor of rotting corpses and dried blood invade my nostrils. My nose wrinkled in disgust and in hunger. I gulped back the saliva that was forming in my mouth. I knew I needed another shot but cursed when I found out I had let my kit with the others.

"Elva you ok?"

I gave him a blank look, shook my head and mustered up a weak smile.

"Yeah I'll be fine when I get some sleep and some food."

"I'm starving!" his stomach rumbled in agreement.

I laughed. "Come on let's check the place out."

Crow nodded and followed close behind.

The house turned out was dusty with no furniture. The wall paper took on a yellowy tinge and it smelled musty. Our eyes scanned the area. Crow took the second floor and attic, while I took the first floor and basement.

Once the first floor was cleared I headed to the basement. The stairs creaked as if they were made out of old wood. The steps moaned loudly as I descended them. A stronger musty smell invaded my nose, causing it to wrinkle even more.

I strained my ears, trying to detect suspicious sounds.

The basement reeked of sewage water. My nose wrinkled even more.

A moan came shortly as I felt the stairs start to break away from the wall and doorway.

"SHIT!" I screamed as I fell forward. I landed into the water with a big splash.

"Elva!" Crow screamed from somewhere in the house. Something hit the floor and rapid footsteps echoed off the bare walls.

I surfaced sputtering and coughing. I wiped the dirty off my face so I could see. I grabbed my flashlight and shown it at what was left of the broke stairs and cursed again.

"Elva you ok?" Crow asked from the doorway.

"Yeah I think so. Get me out of here, it smells down here."

Crow got unto his stomach and lowered his hand down. I waddled over to him and tried to reach. My hand kept missing. I wasn't tall enough to reach him even on tip toes.

"Damn," I muttered. "I can't reach you."

Crow sighed. "Hold on, I'll try to find some rope or something."

"Better hurry. The smell is making me loss my lunch."

Crow nodded, stood up and was ready to leave when we both heard a moan that was very close. We spun around to see six zombies rising from the water.

"Elva, get out of there!"

I reached for my gun and cursed when I felt that my gun was gone. I must of have lost it when I fallen.

I scrambled in the water, jumping up and down, trying to reach for the ledge.

"Crow, help me!"

Crow lowered his hand again, trying to reach me. "Jump Elva, keep jumping."

I kept jumping, our fingers barely touching. We both knew the zombies were getting closer and closer.

I could almost feel their cold and clammy hands. I could smell their rancid breath and decaying skin.

Something grabbed the back of my jacket and pulled me away from Crow and safety. I felt teeth burry into my shoulder. Hot liquid poured from the wound, drenching me and the zombies in blood.

I screamed.

"ELVA!"

_To Be Continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

ZOMBIES!

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay everyone. I was in the process in dealing with meanies and moving back into my dad and stepmoms place. I can finally update now! (does Irish jig) After re-reading the fic, I decided that Elva's and Yusei's relationship moved a little too fast so I'm taking it down a notch. Please review and hope you like the chapter.

CHAPTER NINE

"Crow!" I yelled. "Toss me a gun!"

"Right!" Crow left to get a weapon. Soon he came back. "Catch!"

A gaping hole appeared in the zombie's head as it went flying backwards. It crashed into two others, pushing them down. I took aim at another zombie that was biting into my shoulder. I shot it and shot at the others who were rising out of the water again. With all the zombies dead, I leaned against the wall, holding my bleeding shoulder, breathing heavily.  
"Elva, are you ok?"

I looked up at him. "I've been better. Get me out of here!"

Crow nodded. "Just hang on. I'll be right back."

"Like I'm going anywhere," I murmured. The wounds throbbed painfully. I felt the disease in my body slowly awake since Tank past away. "Hurry up, Crow."

Footsteps echoed and Crow appeared, holding some rope. "I'm lowering it down. Elva, are you ok? You don't look so hot."

I moaned. "I don't feel so good. I need my meds but they're with the others." The rope lowered enough so I could reach it. I grabbed it. "Got it!"

"Ok!" Crow started to pull on the rope. I grabbed the edge and pulled myself up.

Crow pulled me away from the edge. "We have to get to the others so you can have your meds. How long have you gone without it?"

"I took my last dosage before I left. I missed three of them."

Crow cursed. "We better get going. I don't feel like becoming your food."

I grinned. "I bet you wouldn't taste too good either."

"Smart ass," Crow said humor in his voice. He helped me stand. "Now let's go find the others."

I gathered my weapons and followed him out the door. We got onto his Duel Runner and took off down the road. I wrapped my arms around his waist, not feeling good and I didn't want to fall off either.

"Pull over!" I yelled.

"What?" Crow yelled from over his shoulder.

Crow pulled over onto the side of the road. I jumped off, dropped to my hands and knees and puked up my guts. Sweat rolled off the side of my head. I felt warm and dizzy. I couldn't see straight because my eyesight is going hazy.

"Elva, are you ok?" Crow asked, bending down next to me and rubbing my back. I nodded shakily, dry heaving. I haven't really eaten since I had left the others and now my body is feeling the side effects.

"I need my medicine. I feel the hunger…"

Crow nodded grimly. "I'll get you there as fast as I can. Just hang in there."

I nodded, feeling extremely tired. Crow helped me to my feet. He had me drape my arm around his shoulders and had an arm around my waist. Crow helped me onto the runner and got up in front. I leaned against him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Closing my eyes, I tried to even out my breathing.

_Too Be Continued_


	10. Chapter 10

ZOMBIES!

CHAPTER TEN

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews everyone! Will Crow get to the others in time? Please review!

I was concentrating on keeping my breath even or trying to keep it even. It was hard. Especially being so close to food, meaning Crow. I bit my tongue, trying to control the hunger. It was like holding back an angry lion, almost impossible to contain. I let out a painful moan.

"Hang on Elva," Crow said over his shoulder as he drove down the abandon roads. He had to raise his voice over the hissing wind to be heard. "We're almost there!"

I nodded into his back, not trusting to use my voice. I was growing weaker by the second. The wounds were still bleeding, no matter how much Crow had bandaged them. I felt my eyes close slowly, moaning in pain.

"Elva, stay awake, alright?" Crow said, worry evident in his voice. "Whatever you do, don't fall asleep!"

"It hurts…" I groaned, trying to keep my grip on his waist, feeling my arms slipping slightly. "So tired…" My breathing was harsh and raspy. I could feel the saliva in my mouth increasing. I gulped, not wanting to drool on the back of his shirt.

"Crow…" I hissed. "Pull over…I can't hang on much longer…" Crow nodded his head, letting me know that he heard me. We continued for a few minutes longer before pulling over on the side of the road. There were a few shops on the road but they were all deserted. I didn't recognize them.

I fell onto my hands and knees, puking again, emptying my stomach. Dry heaves soon followed. Sweat rolled down the sides of my face.

"Elva," Crow said gently, kneeling down next to me, a hand on my back.

I spat out whatever was left in my mouth, taking in breaths of air and letting it slowly, so I didn't end up getting sick again. "Y-yeah, I'm okay…" I sighed, closing my eyes, breathing in and out. "Just give me a second…"

Crow nodded, rubbing my back soothingly. "How much longer do you have?" he asked.

"A few hours at the most," I said. "Two hours or less. Time is running out, Crow. I can feel it."

Crow cursed and helped me up to stand on my feet. "Hang on Elva," he said. "We're only thirty minutes away from the others. You can make it." He gave me an encouraging smile but I still saw the worry in his eyes.

"Okay," I said, mustering up a smile for his sake. I didn't want to worry him anymore than he already was. We headed back to his Duel Runner and headed out.

I must have passed out from exhaustion because as soon as I came to, I heard familiar voices…

"She looks horrible." Fear was evident in the person's voice, which sounded like it belonged to a female. Ada?

"Where's her medicine?" A male's voice, Jack maybe…?

"Right here." It sounded like Yusei.

I soon felt something being injected into my throat. The cool liquid flowed through my veins, healing the wounds and keeping the disease at bay once again. My body convulsed as the meds worked their charms on me.

Gloved hands held me down as I thrashed around, feeling the serum working on healing me. I hissed in pain, fighting the hands as they held me. The pain grew as my strength started to leave me. I was spiraling through a dark tunnel, falling till the darkness enveloped me and I soon blacked out.

I didn't know how long I was out of it. My head was pounding from the lack of water. I coughed a bit, feeling the dryness in my mouth. My eyes fluttered open and closed, trying to clear my sight a bit. The room was somewhat dark. There were dim lights hanging from the high ceiling. Slowly I pushed myself into a sitting position, feeling blankets fall down to my waist.

Snoring sounds could be heard. I looked around to see the sleeping forms of Jack, Nervin, Blister, Crow, Akiza, and the twins, Rua and Ruka, Ada and…wait, where was Yusei?

I looked around, trying to see if I couldn't spot him but no luck. Getting up slowly, I started to look for him. I saw some stairs and started to climb them one at a time. Soon reaching the top of the stairs, I saw a small cat walk that lead to a door. I headed over to it and opened the door to see a small room with windows. The moon light entered through the windows and landed on the person I was looking for.

Yusei…

He was looking up at the moon, not aware that I was in the room with him. The moon beams kissed his face, making his tan skin look white. His blue eyes sparkle. Yusei looked handsome. I blushed heavily from looking at him, guilt growing in my heart.

I opened my mouth to say something but my voice wouldn't work. I wanted to tell him how sorry I was for running off, for losing my cool. I wanted to tell him that I missed him, terribly.

Yusei turned and stopped when he saw me. His blue eyes stared into my golden ones. I opened my mouth to say something when Yusei walked over to me and pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly to his chest. He rubbed the back of my head as he held me. I was stunned by it.

"Y-Yusei…?" I asked questioningly. He didn't answer. Yusei just continued to hold me in his arms, rubbing the back of my head. I was starting to get worried. "Yusei?" I tried again but was silenced when Yusei put his gloved hand over my mouth. I looked at him, confused.

"Elva," Yusei said calmly as he stared into my eyes. "I was worried about you. Why did you leave? I know Aki made you upset and I don't blame you for being upset with her but why did you run off like that? We searched for you everywhere." By than his voice had risen a bit. Yusei was angry at me and he had the right to be. I lowered my gaze, guilt ridden. Yusei lowered his hand from my mouth, waiting for me to answer.

"I-I'm sorry," I murmured. "I was upset, angry. I wasn't thinking. I-I…" I trailed off, feeling the wetness on my cheeks as I started to cry. "I was a fool. I let her words get to me…The anger, the hurt, the betrayal…I let it get to me and I ended up hurting everyone that I care about…including you…"

Yusei wiped the tears away, cupping my face with his hands. "Elva," he said gently, kissing my forehead. "It's over and done with. I forgive you." I looked at him, unsure. "H-How…?" I asked. "After what I done?"

Yusei nodded. "Everyone makes mistakes," he said. "But we learn from them." I nodded, lowering my gaze sadly. "I guess your right but it doesn't make me feel any better. I still feel bad for abandoning you and…" I got cut off as Yusei kissed me, deeply. I was shocked but I slowly kissed him back. I knew he was still angry at me, I could tell by the way he kissed me roughly, pressing up against me. I didn't push him away; I kissed him back just as rough. I needed Yusei to understand that I did love and care about him.

We pulled away, breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes. "Elva," Yusei said, cupping my cheek. His voice was rough, sending shivers down my spine. "Yes…?" I asked slowly. Yusei leaned forward and kissed me again, roughly. I kissed him back, feeling myself melt into his warm embrace. Yusei broke off the kiss, startling me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, my breathing a bit harsh. Yusei turned his face away from mine, staring at the wall. "We can't be doing this right now," he said quietly. "We have to stay focused on getting to a safe place and defeating Wesker." He let go of me and stepped backed, still not looking at me. "You should get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow." Yusei headed to the door, not looking back. He opened it and stepped through, not even looking back to see if I followed him.

I stood where I was, feeling oddly empty inside.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

ZOMBIES!

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews everyone!

CHAPTER ELEVEN

I had stayed up all night, not being able to sleep. I checked my backpack and saw all my weapons in there. Crow must have found my handgun because it was back in its holster at my hip. I didn't feel tired at all. Hell, I didn't feel any emotion at the moment. It was as if my mind was on autopilot. My mind is blank. The sun started to rise, making the sky turn pinkish and golden, making the stars disappear once again. It was Ada who woke up first. She looked stunned to see me awake.

"Elva?" she asked cautiously. I looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, it's me. The one and only monster that fights against Wesker instead of with him," I replied in a bored tone. Ada cringed at the tone of my voice. "How are you feeling?" she asked. There was worry in her dark eyes. I shrugged. "Better. Don't feel like an old chew toy." Rua and Ruka woke up and ran towards me, wrapping their arms around my neck, crying. I patted their backs, acting on autopilot still.

"Elva your back!" the twins cried happily. "Why did you leave us?" Rua and Ruka looked up at me, tears running down their cheeks. I wiped them away gently. I could feel Yusei's eyes on my back but I ignored it. "I wasn't thinking. I just needed to get away. I'm sorry for worrying you." A ghost of a smile appeared on my face. Ruka and Rua hugged me again, their tiny frames shaking. Aki and Blister soon woke up. When Aki saw me she sent me a death glare. I returned her gaze with an uninterested look.

"H-How are you feeling Elva?" Nervin asked as he sat up to stretch a bit. "You seem better, not as pale anymore." I turned my gaze away from Aki to look at Nervin. "I am fine now," I said, standing up after the twins had let me go. "How long have you been here?"

"Two days," Jack said, folding his arms across his chest. His blue eyes narrowed at me. "You have a lot of nerve to come back here."

"Not like I had a choice," I retorted. "I needed my meds or else I'd be one of those very things that you're running from!"

Jack growled and stomped away. I shook my head, sighing a bit. "Don't mind him," Nervin said. "He's been grouchy since you left. He just need's time to cool off." He turned to look at me. "We're happy to have you back Elva. We really missed you."

"I know," I said softly, feeling the guilt and regret swell inside of me, making my heart clench. Nervin gave me a worried look. Blister patted my back, like an older brother would. "You're here now, that's all that matters now," he said giving me an encouraging smile. I nodded at him.

"What is the status of the zombies in the area?" I asked, still feeling Yusei's gaze on my back. I shivered involuntary. Ada saw the look that Yusei was giving me and sent a look of questioning at me. I shook my head at her. Ada raised a brow but didn't push further the issue and spoke, "They have been silent. There weren't many when we came into the area."

"What about supplies and food?" I asked, once I got the info on the problem with the zombies. If they needed food or something else, I had no problem getting it. I wanted to make up for running off on them like I did.

"Low on both," Yusei said as he strode over to the group finally. "We rationed them out as long as we could."

"Alright," I said. "I'll go out and see what I can find." I turned and started to head out the door. "I'm coming with you," Blister said stepping forward.

"But…" Aki started to protest but quieted when Blister kissed her forehead. He smiled down at her. "I'll be fine Aki. We need food and supplies." He squeezed her hand in gently as he grabbed his gun and ammo before joining me at the door. We soon left.

We were a few houses away from the warehouse. We haven't had much luck in the food department or supplies. The houses were all ransacked of the things we needed. The last house Blister and I looked in was completely barren, not only was the food gone and the supplies we needed but so were the furniture. "This is fucked up," Blister growled as we came up to another deserted place. The windows were busted out, the door hung loosely on a single bracket. The blue shutters lay trampled on the ground. The grass was tall, wild. It hadn't been mowed in a while. "We haven't found a single thing that we need," Blister said.

"I know," I said walking towards the house as my nose wrinkled at the smell of decaying bodies. "Our luck has been shitty." Walking forward a few steps, I looked around the area of the house, trying to see if there was any danger. The smell of dried blood greeted us as we got closer. The wind shifted through the trees. "Cover me," I said to him, holding my gun out as I went inside. Blister grunted in response, keeping alert. The livening room is chaos. Broken class littered the floor, the rugs torn up and bloodied as I looked around. My eyes trailed over the living room as I walked carefully, testing the floor before I put my full weight down. I clucked my tongue, letting Blister know it was safe to enter the living room. Blister soon entered as we looked through the house, trying to find anything of use. I poked my head into the bathroom, seeing two rolls of toilet paper. Stuffing them into the bag, I continued to search. Blister entered the bedroom, opening the closets door and gagged.

"What is it?" I asked stepping into the room and winced. The body of a young boy hung in the closet by a noose. Flies buzzed around the decaying body. Maggots squirmed in the blackened skin. Blister covered his nose, looking disgusted and sick. I turned my head away; sadden by what I had seen. The boy's eyes had sunk deep into the skull, his mouth hanging open, his tongue hanging out. By the looks of it the boy was only twelve.

"That's just…" Blister started but stopped. He couldn't believe that times got that desperate but it was. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on. There's not much here that we can use," I told him gently. "Well two rolls of toilet paper but that's it." Blister nodded. "Alright," he said as he followed me out the bedroom. "What about the basement?" he asked pointing to a door that we somehow missed. I looked at the door, thinking. "Okay, we'll check it but be on your guard. They love to hide in basements." Blister followed close behind. Opening the door, I took out my flashlight and pointed it down the stairs, checking to see if they were sturdy enough. I pressed one foot down on the top step, testing it. The step creaked a bit. I set my foot down completely on the step, testing it with my full weight. It stayed. I breathed out slowly as I descended down the steps with Blister on my heels. The basement floor was dirty and littered with trash, broken bottles, crushed up bear cans and dirty pads. Flies buzzed around the garbage. Our noses wrinkled because of the smell as we checked the basement for anything useful. We found a medium sized tote filled with emergency blankets, fresh batteries, a first aid kit, extra toilet paper and some canned fruit and veggies. There wasn't much food but it would have to make due.

"It's not much," Blister said as he finished going through the tote. I was checking to see if there wasn't anything else of use in the room but turned up empty handed. I knelt down next to him, seeing the full tote. "It's good for now," I said. "We'll have to move on soon anyway. Hopefully the next town we get we'll have better luck." I stood up, sniffing the air. "Let's get going." Blister nodded and grabbed the tote. We headed back up the stairs. Since Blister had to carry the tote, he was open for attacks. Even though we didn't see anything along the way back to the others, it didn't mean anything. Luckily we weren't attacked.

"Elva and Blister are back!" Rua called to his sister and the others. Ada looked up to see us enter the warehouse. "How did it go?" she asked, her eyes settling on the tote. "No attacks but not much for supplies," I replied as Blister set the tote down on the ground. Jack entered the room, eyeing the single tote with a critical eye. "That's it?" he asked. "That's all you could find?"

"Hey Jack lay off," Blister said looking at him. "There wasn't much there. Unless you think garbage can be of use." Jack scoffed. "Next time I suggest going deeper into town, you may have better luck." Blister narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't see you doing any work, Jack." Jack glared at Blister who just glared back. It was Jack that threw the first punch at Blister, having it connect with…

"Elva?!" Ada yelled out as the sound of skin hitting skin erupted in the air. I didn't move from my spot, ignoring the pain in my jaw and cheek. Jack looked stunned to see me there. "What is wrong with you?" he demanded. I glared at him. "I can ask you the same thing," I said seething. "We're in a dangerous situation and yet here you are, acting like children!" Jack was speechless. "We need to work together to survive this. We can't be fighting amongst ourselves."

Akiza snorted. "Hypocrite," she said folding her arms. "You ran away and left us last time because you were scared shitless and now you're giving Jack and Blister a lecture?"

"I didn't try to attack a person Akiza," I pointed out as I headed toward my bag to grab my first aid kit. Opening it up, I dug through it till I found a cool pack and pressed it against my swollen cheek. I closed the kit and stuff it back in my bag. I pushed passed her and headed up the stairs to the roof.

I sat down on the ledge, letting my feet dangle over the side. "How's your cheek?" Yusei asked as he sat down next to me. "Sore," I said as I kept the cooling pack on it. "But I'll be fine. Not the first time I got punched in the jaw." Yusei nodded and moved the cooling pack away to get a closer look at my cheek. It was completely swollen and already a black and blue the size of a fist was forming. He sighed, shaking his head as I placed the pack back on it.

Silence fell between us as we watched the clouds move in the sky. It was an uncomfortable silence. I wanted to ask Yusei about last night but didn't know how to bring it up. Yusei was the first to break the silence. "Elva," he said. "I think it's for the best for us to take things slow." I turned towards him, my face guarded. "Like how slow?"

"I think we should tone it down to no more sex or heavy kissing," Yusei said. I nodded slowly, hurt by his decision. I turned away from him. "If you think that is what's best," I replied in a tone that made it clear that I wasn't happy about it. Yusei sighed. "Elva I still love you…" I cut him off. "No it's fine," I said as I stood up. "You do what's best for you." I took the cool pack, revealing the ugly bruise. "I'm going back inside. I have a pair of twins to make sure they're alright." I turned and started heading out the door. "Elva, wait," Yusei said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "I meant what I said, I still love you but I feel as if it would be better in the long run for the both of us." My heart clenched. "So you're breaking up with me?" I asked, hurt in my voice. "Yes," Yusei said. "I'm sorry but it's for the best."

I pulled away from him and finally turned to look at him. "How is this toning it down? Yusei if you wanted to break up with me in the first place you should have just said so and not beat around the bush. That's not like you at all." I pulled off the locket and tossed it into his chest, which he caught. "If you want to break up, consider it done." I glared at him, tears brimming at the edges of my eyes and marched back inside.

_**To be Continued…**_


End file.
